The Winter House Trilogy Part I: Snowstorm
by Luv2Dream1212
Summary: Teen besties, Millie, Samantha, and Elizabeth find a strange door in Millie's Tahoe vacation house leading to a dark basement. Then, out of curiosity they find a sealed door behind the bookshelf, that, when uttered the magic words, opens, leading them into the adventures in Lord of the Rings where they become part of the Fellowship and go on an adventure of a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1: Exploring Gone Wrong

The Winter House Trilogy:

Snowstorm

Book 1

Books in "The Winter House Trilogy"

Snowstorm

Icebreak

At Winter's End

Author's Note: This first book follows the plot and events of the Fellowship of the Ring (the movie). I've simplified it, fixed some parts and added my own little twists to it here and there. All rights go to Lord of the Rings, Tolkien, Warner Bros, Percy Jackson, yeah, you get the picture. I only own Millie, Samantha, and Elizabeth. Enjoy the story, please read and review, and no flames, thank you 3.

-Luv2Dream1212

PS: The LOTR characters don't come in until Chapter 2, they're mentioned, but don't actually appear, sorry for any inconvenience.

CHAPTER 1

EXPLORING GONE WRONG

"Well girls, here we are." said Dad when we pulled up to a large, 2-story vacation house in a clearing in the snowy woods. My dad's four-wheel-drive parked right out to the side of the house.

"Mill, you didn't tell me your vacation house was in the middle of the woods." said my friend, Elizabeth, from the backseat, seeming disappointed.

"Oh, c'mon Liz, I'm sure it'll be awesome." said my other best friend, Samantha (Sam) from her spot next to her.

"How come you intervene," said Elizabeth jokingly, "You haven't taken your face out of that book since we hit the road."

"Lord of the Rings is amazing," she replied, "Especially Samwise."

"Yeah it is and we all know you're madly in love with Sam." I said before getting out of the car. They followed me. We opened the trunk to get out our suitcases; spending New Year's here at our winter getaway house in Tahoe with my friends was going to be fun.

"And I suppose Frodo and Boromir have something to say about that?" said Sam. Elizabeth snickered.

"How about Legolas?" I replied, "Does he have a complaint?"

Elizabeth glared at us before grabbing her pillow.

"You girls are hilarious," said my dad, "C'mon, your mom, your sisters and your brother are already inside." he said to me before leading us inside.

The house had a comfy feeling; it looked like the inside of a log cabin. It had a fireplace and mounted buck antlers above it. It smelled like wood, cedar, and cinnamon and the floors were wooden, save for the rug thrown out in the middle of the room.

"C'mon, I'll show ya'll upstairs to our rooms." I said, before heading up, the two of them trailing behind. All three doors stood side by side.

"Ooo," said Liz.

"Fancy," said Sam when I'd opened the door to one of the rooms. There was a small entertainment stand with a TV on it, a queen sized bed, a nightstand with a lamp and above the bed, a painting of a black bear fishing on a river. There was also a small closet on one side and a window on the other.

"Who wants this one?" I asked.

"Me, I do." said Elizabeth. She put her suitcase in her closet before stripping off her outerwear (jacket, scarf, hat, and gloves) and hung them up. She had curly red hair pulled back in a braid now and had on her maroon sweater with gold Whitney Wildcats lettering on it and a gold outline of a powerful mountain lion jumping with claws outstretched, brown fur boots and jeans. We turned off the light and closed the door before heading down to the left hand side and opened the door to Sam's room, it was identical to Elizabeth's room, save for the painting, which was a herd of deer in a forest in autumn. She dropped her stuff before we headed to my room, which was also identical, except that the painting was of a pack of wolves striding through the snow. Once we'd all put down our stuff, it was dinner time for everyone.

Now, let me introduce us, I'm Amelia Lorena Reed, Millie. I have medium length, wavy auburn hair and light blue eyes. Today I had on a light-green and white striped knit sweater, over a white cami top, jeans, and light brown Converse boots with pink laces. I'm 17 years old.

Then, there's Elizabeth Maria Douglas (Liz or Lizzie), she has blue eyes and she's 18 years old.

Finally, there's Samantha Vinnie Carlyle (Sam). She had brown eyes and medium length brown hair. She was wearing a long-sleeved purple shirt, jeans and black fur boots. She's 17, like me. Elizabeth is a little older than us.

By the way, Sam and I wear glasses.

After dinner, we decided to do some wandering through the halls. Exploring, if you will. I showed them my parent's room and my sibling's rooms, my sisters Nikki and Rose shared one with a bunk bed and Johnny, my little brother got to sleep on the couch pull out bed in the living room. Yeah, my dad wasn't really paying attention to counting when we bought the house, but since we normally bring guests when we're up here, having 5 rooms is OK. Anyway, we headed through the halls when we came upon a door that'd I'd never seen before at the end of the hallway downstairs.

"I never knew we had an extra door here." I said. "Hmm," I slowly turned the knob and the door creaked open, revealing a long, dark staircase. "What the Bloody Mordor?" I said, referencing Pirates of the Caribbean and Lord of the Rings at the same time, (I'm famous for that), "Sam, lemme' see your flashlight." I said. She unfastened the blue mini flashlight form her belt loop and gave it to me. I turned it on and shined it down the steps. "C'mon guys." I said.

"You mean," Elizabeth froze, "Down there?"

"No, to the bathroom, yes down there!" said Sam sarcastically with a smile.

"I don't know-" But Sam and I were already headed down the creaky stairs.

"The things I do for my friends." muttered Elizabeth before heading downstairs after us.

Downstairs was cold, dark, and dusty and it looked as if no one had been down there for a long time. When we got to the bottom, I briefly shined the flashlight around; the place looked as if it'd once been an office of some sort. Piles of papers and dusty books were littered about the room and in one corner stood an old bookshelf, and next to it, a desk. On the desk stood something that looked like a diary and some old fashioned pens next to it and an old candle whose wax was nearly gone and an old fashioned pipe layed neatly next to the candle. There was also a chair.

I walked over to the chair and opened the diary. On the first page was written, barley readable, scraped in ink, The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings Outline by J.R.R Tolkien. Interested I turned to the first page, to what appeared to be the titles of the books in order, "The Hobbit", "The Fellowship of the Ring", "The Two Towers", "The Return of the King". On the next page there was what appeared to be a synopsis of each book.

"Guys, come look at this." I said to my friends. They rushed over and peered over my shoulders.

"It's the outline for the Hobbit and Lord of the Rings." said Sam. I continued to turn the pages to the cast of characters, plus descriptions, several pages for each book.

"He must have been an organized person." said Elizabeth.

"Not a neat writer though." Sam put in from her spot where she had begun to search the bookshelves until she pulled out a large, heavy, thick dusty book with a leather brown cover and a black ribbon for a bookmarker, "Look at this." she lifted the outline from the desk and set the book on top. She blew some dust from the cover, it read, The Hobbit & the Lord of the Rings Trilogy by J.R.R. Tolkien. We opened the book and began to skim the pages.

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked.

"No kidding," said Elizabeth, "It's the original copy of the Hobbit and Lord of the Rings."

"Not original, original," said Sam, "The first typed copy."

"If everything's here in this basement, that only means one thing," said Liz.

"This is where Tolkien wrote the Hobbit and Lord of the Rings, all of his books, in this very place, this very house." I said.

"This must have been where he used to live, but why are all of his writings down here?" Sam asked.

"The people who cleaned out the house put all of this down here without even bothering to look at it because they were too lazy to deal with it." I answered.

"I suppose, but why here in Tahoe?" Elizabeth replied.

"Who knows, but this stuff is amazing." said Sam.

"Can you imagine how much money we could get out of this?"

"No," I said, "Don't even think about it, this stuff is important and special and I don't think Tolkien would ever want to sell it."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" asked Liz.

"I think we should protect this stuff, and take care of It." said Sam.

"Good idea." I said, "That's what I was thinking, we could dust them and clean up this place, and keep them in the shelf."

"We'll have to wait until morning though, it's too dark now, in the meantime, why don't we do some more exploring down here?" suggested Liz.

"Yeah OK, starting with finding a light switch." I said.

Suddenly Sam said, "There's more down here than meets the eye. Come help me move this bookshelf over." We looked at her and then shrugged before pushing the shelf over farther to the left. Then, OMG, an outline of a door! I ran my hand across it looking for a way to enter.

"How do we expect to open that?" asked Liz.

"Umm, uhh, OPEN SESAME!" I said. The door didn't budge. I tried other passwords but none worked. Things like, Open please, Let us enter, password, Let us pass, please open and even our names, but none worked.

"Try this," said Sam, she cleared her voice and uttered these words loud and clear, "One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness, bind them." as crack became visible at the center and we all said it together, the door began to glow until it finally opened, ahead of us, showing what seemed like endless darkness. We were silent for a bit when I said, "Well come on, what are we waiting for?" I shined the light and began to walk into the darkness. The path continued as a straightway for what seemed like forever until it seemed to get narrower and narrower and stopped at a dead end.

"Nothing," said Elizabeth.

"Wait a minute…." said Sam and walked over and touched the wall, before walking back.

"What's that gonna do?" asked Liz. Suddenly, there was a harsh wind and the wall began to churn bright colors.

"Whoah," We all said before laughing at our 3-way jinx. I carefully tiptoed over.

"Careful Millie." Elizabeth warned. I touched the swirl lightly with a finger and found myself being sucked in, I screamed.

"Mill!" yelped Elizabeth, "I'm going after her." She jumped in with Sam trailing behind.


	2. Chapter 2: Hobbits and Strider

CHAPTER 2

HOBBITS AND STRIDER

I found myself standing in the bushes beside a road, which was dark and trees all around, not thickly covered with trees, but lightly.

"WTF?" I said.

"Whoa Mill, watch the language," said Elizabeth with a smile. I gave her a playful nudge in the shoulder. Suddenly, an ear-piercing shriek filled the air. I winced and covered my ears.

"Get down!" yelped Sam. We peered over the top of the bushes to see three familiar hobbits running down the path, the fourth, which was the smallest, lagging behind. They ran across a bridge and jumped onto a large raft, beginning to unwrap the chord that tied it to the dock. The fourth, a familiar dark-haired hobbit came following with a Nazgul running closely behind him, Frodo! The 3 in the boat began to frantically call him. Suddenly, he tripped and fell. My mind worked ahead of me, if that makes any sense and I picked up a quite large rock and shouted, "Hey you!" and hurled it at the Nazgul, it froze letting out a shriek and the horse reared. I hurled some more rocks, I gestured my friends to continue it as I ran out to the road and picked up the little hobbit and jumping into the boat. I nodded to my friends and they ran from their hiding place, and after throwing more rocks at the Nazgul, they jumped into the raft.

It took the three of us a minute to catch our breaths, and then Liz broke in.

"Millie! What did you think you were doing, if you pull one more stunt like that," pant, pant, "How will I explain to your parents what happened to you, first," pant, pant, "You make me go into a hidden basement, then down a secret passageway, then through a portal and now you decide to throw rocks at a Nazgul!"

Sam touched her shoulder, "Calm, Lizzie, calm, you're overreacting again."

"I am not!" she exclaimed, crossing her arms and tossing her curly red hair.

"Begging your pardon, Miss," Pippin intervened, "But Miss Millie just saved Cousin Frodo's life."

Elizabeth took a deep breath, "Well, I suppose your right, she put her life in danger for a good cause, and I would do the same."

There was a short silence when Frodo asked, "How far to the nearest crossing?"

"Brandywine Bridge," Merry replied, "20 miles."

"Excuse us," said Sam, "But I believe we haven't formally introduced ourselves, I'm Samantha Vinnie Carlyle, Sam."

"Elizabeth Maria Douglas, Lizzie, pleasure to meet you."

"Amelia Lorena Reed, Millie, great to meet you."

"Frodo Baggins."

"Samwise Gamgee, Sam."

"Peregrin Took, Pippin."

"Meriadoc Brandybuck, Merry."

Once we were acquainted, we rode in silence, and then Frodo turned to me, "I'd like to thank you for saving my life that was really brave of you."

"Well, when you get the chance to throw rocks at a Nazgul, you have to take it." I smiled, and he responded back with a quick grin. Suddenly, I felt someone tap me on the shoulder, I turned to see my two friends making hearts with their hands and giggling. I playfully slugged Samantha in the arm and gave a fake death look to Elizabeth. The three of us were sitting in a row with our legs dangling over the side of the raft, Frodo, Sam, and Pippin sitting in the center with Merry steering the raft. Before long, Merry docked the raft and we all got off and it began to rain.

"Aww," said Elizabeth, "I spent two hours on my hair this morning!"

"Oh c'mon, it's just rain." Samantha replied.

"It's not gonna hurt you." I put in.

"It'll hurt my hair." I shook my head and chuckled before walking ahead with the hobbits. We came to a gate and Frodo knocked on the wood. The man opened the slot at the top and then the bottom, "Hobbits," he said, "4 of you, and 3 girls, not too often we get visitors like you, and what brings you all here?"

"We wish to stay at the inn," said Frodo, "Our business in our own." there was a hint of a snap in his voice.

"OK, OK, no need to be hasty." he said as he opened the gate, "It's my job to ask questions you know." We snaked through the town, trying not to bump into anyone until we came to a building with a sign that said, "The Prancing Pony".

"This is it," said Frodo and we headed inside. There was a man behind the counter.

"Excuse me?" said Frodo, the man turned.

"Evening little masters and young ladies, I've got some nice little rooms that I believe will be to your liking, and your name?"

"Underhill, my name's Underhill, Gandalf the Grey is supposed to meet us here."

"Hmm?" said the man, "Oh, right, old fellow, long beard, pointy hat, haven't seen him in 6 months."

Silence.

"What do we do now?" asked Pippin.

"Wait for him?" Samwise suggested.

Frodo said nothing but we all went to an empty table and sat down, everyone carrying drinks, well, the three of us girls had cups of water.

"What is that?" asked Pippin to Merry who had a tall cup of grog.

"A pint."

"It comes in pints? I'm getting one." Pippin got up from the table.

"So m'ladies," said Merry, "How is it that you came here and appeared just when we needed you?"

"It's kind of a long story," I said, "But I can tell you." Merry took a swig before looking at me.

"I'm listening." he said.

"OK, here's what happened." I began, "My two best friends and I are staying for a week up in the mountains in a snowy forest in a vacation house for New Years, since we're off from school for two weeks. We were doing some exploring when we stumbled across a door to a basement which was actually an old office that an author had used, then we were browsing around and we found a door that led to an endless straightaway. We thought there was nothing in it until a portal opened up and got us here and we don't know how to get home."

"I'm sure Gandalf could get you home." said Merry, trying to help us out.

"Maybe," I replied.

Then I heard Sam talking a hushed voice to Frodo, "That fellow has been doing nothing but staring at you since we've arrived." we all turned to look at him. He was clad in all black and a cloak covered his eyes to where only part of his nose and his mouth which had stubble showed. He sat in the corner, quietly smoking a pipe.

"Excuse me?" said Frodo, "Who is that fellow over there?"

"Him?" asked the innkeeper indicating the man in the corner, "He's one of them Rangers. They mean nothing but danger, his real name I never heard, but 'round here he's known as Strider." the keeper walked away.

I turned to look at Frodo, he slowly rolled his eyes and closed them and seemed to vanish in a trance. I looked at him for a while until Pippin's voice broke in, "Baggins? I know a Baggins, he's right over there," Pippin pointed to Frodo, "Frodo Baggins." Suddenly Frodo's eyes shot open and he jumped up from his seat and ran over and grabbed Pippin, "Pippin!" he exclaimed.

"Whoa! Easy there!" exclaimed Pippin. Suddenly Frodo tripped over a boot and fell to the floor and I got a glimpse of a small gold thing fly out of his pocket, the One Ring! It seemed to spin as it fell and then Frodo held out his finger and the ring fell onto it and he disappeared from sight, everyone gasping. He was gone for a while until he reappeared and was yanked harshly by someone and pulled up the stairs. He let out a muffled yelp. I narrowed my eyes, "Everyone up the stairs!" I exclaimed. We scrambled out of our seats and headed up the stairs.

Frodo's POV

Strider yanked his hood off, "You draw far too much attention to yourself!" he scolded.

I was still breathing hard and I edged away from him as he loomed over me.

"You fear me, I get that," he said, "But I assure you I am no threat. I know of the burden you carry and I want to help you."

I said nothing, still gasping, when suddenly the door flew open. Strider pushed me behind him and drew out his sword, and there in the doorway appeared my comrades; Sam, Merry, Pippin, Millie, Elizabeth, and the other Sam, the girl Sam, they all looked ready to fight.

"No, uhh, uhh, you do not treat a girl like that." said Elizabeth, wagging a finger at him. Strider gave one of those, "WTF" looks as the girls call them. The girl Sam slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Excuse her," she said to Strider, "She's a little, say, say, immature for her age."

"Hey! I am not!" Elizabeth replied.

"Excuse my crazy friends," said Millie, "Anyway, I would appreciate that you lower your weapon please, as you can see, we pose no threat to Frodo or you." Strider put away his sword and I walked out from the shelter behind his back.

"May I inquire as to how old you ladies are?"

"We're 17." she answered, indicating her and Samantha, "Lizzie over there just turned 18 like 3 months ago." she pointed to the redhead.

"Well," said Strider, "In that case, get a goodnight's rest."

Millie's POV

"Sleeping where?" asked Elizabeth, raising an eyebrow. I groaned a put my face in my hand, rubbing my head, if she kept this up her and Aragorn would constantly be biting each other's heads off.

"There's this wonderful thing called the floor." said Samantha.

"If, if you ladies want," Sam offered, "You all can have the bed."

"No, it's OK Sam," said the other Sam, "We'll be fine on the floor."

Sam looked at her; she was about his height, only a little taller. She was rather short and he was a pretty tall Hobbit.

She lightly set her hand on his shoulder, "I promise you Sam, we'll be fine."

"Well OK," he replied, "Goodnight then." Sam, Merry and Pippin took off their cloaks and jackets before settling down on the bed for the night.

"Man, how can I possibly sleep in wet jeans?" muttered Elizabeth.

"Lucky for you, " said Samantha., "I was thinking ahead and stuffed a backpack full of stuff because I knew we'd all probably end up in a misadventure, and I packed us pajamas."

"You expect us to change in front of all these guys?" said Elizabeth.

"Oh c'mon, it won't be that bad." Sam answered.

"Being in a room with guys in our bras and underwear, uhh, no thanks." she replied. My face flushed red.

"Elizabeth, TMI." I said. "Anyway, do any of them look like perves?"

"Well, no, except for Strider."

"Hey!" he exclaimed. Frodo smirked.

"You are all hysterical." Frodo said.

"Well, I am no, "perve", whatever that means, and I will not look at you when you are changing and neither will any of the hobbits, I mean, ¾ are already snoozing away." Strider replied, looking over at the sleeping hobbits.

"They're only pajama pants Elizabeth." said Sam, "Chill." Samantha then took out the pajama pants, blue plaid for herself, gray sweats for Elizabeth, and Spongebob for me and handed them out.

"Turn your head," said Elizabeth to Strider. "Frodo, you too."

I looked at them apologetically, "Excuse her," I said, with a glare at her for snapping at Frodo. We changed quickly and Elizabeth took off her Whitney sweatshirt and I took off my light green and white striped sweater so I was standing in my white cami and Spongebob pajama pants. Sam was standing now in her PJ pants and her long-sleeved plum color shirt. I hung my still damp sweater and jeans over the bottom of the bed and took off my boots and socks and set them on the ground below my clothes. My two besties did the same.. Once we were settled I was surprised that Sam brought out our stuffed animals; her tiger, Raja, Elizabeth's golden lab, Goldie, and my grey hammerhead shark, Sharky and not to mention my Pooh Bear baby blanket, I'm no baby, but it's just an essential. We unrolled the hobbits' blankets; Frodo said we could borrow them. I'd thanked him and he'd shrugged and said it wasn't a problem. I was slightly sitting, not lying down and I curled up in the blanket, which was surprisingly warm, cuddling my shark and my baby blanket, shivering, not being able to stop. Frodo saw this and sat down next to me with his arm around my shoulders,

"You looked cold, and I hoped that this would warm you." I looked into his beautiful blue eyes, holding his gaze for a moment.

"Thank you." I said. Now that I was settled in between Elizabeth and Frodo, I felt warmer. I still couldn't stop shivering though, sometimes this happened to me, it wasn't the cold, it was nervousness and excitement. It happened when I watched the first Lord of the Rings for the first time, but that was because of excitement, but this time, it was nerves and excitement.

"Are you sure you're OK?" asked Frodo.

"I am, but this sometimes happens to me, I get so excited or so nervous about something that I start to shake and can't stop, that's just me, I inherited this from my mom's side of the family I think. This time, it's nerves and excitement." I said.

"Nerves?"

"Yes, facing that Nazgul scared the life out of me." I said, "I was scared for you and for my friends and for me, I wasn't sure who would live."

"You're not the only one," he said, "Those Nazguls scare me too, and so does going on this doomed quest."

"Destroying the Ring of Power, no doubt?"

"Yes," he sighed. "How do you know that?"

"There's more to me and my friends than meets the eye."

"I figured." he replied.

I yawned. "And excitement is because I'm here with you and your comrades and my best friends." I sighed. Talking to him calmed me down and I stopped shaking. I fell down to where I was lying down, directly across from the bed.

"Goodnight Frodo." I said.

"Goodnight, Millie," he replied. I closed my eyes and then I felt lips touch my forehead and feet get up and walk away to the window. I smiled. Frodo, the hobbit I'd always spend time thinking and dreaming about, Frodo, my favorite LOTR character side for Boromir, had just kissed me on the forehead. He wasn't so much of a character now, no, he was real, as real as life and I loved him.

A loud shriek awoke me from my deepened sleep and I nearly jumped out of my skin. The 3 hobbits in the bed had awoken to the sound, their eyes widened and alert. My friends were blinking next to me and I looked to see Frodo and Strider standing at the window. I got out of my blankets and walked over to the window next to Frodo, I looked out to see Nazguls patrolling the streets.

"What are those?" asked Samwise.

"They are the Nazgul, Black Riders." he replied, "They were once men, great kings of men, but no longer, now they are slaves of Sauron, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the ring, and that is why it should never be put on."

"Those things are freaking creepy." said Elizabeth.

"No kidding." I answered.

"Do not worry though; you are all safe in here with me," said Strider, "I will protect you, even you, Miss Elizabeth. Now all of you get some sleep."

Before settling down again, I thought I saw Frodo touch the ring on the chain around his neck.


	3. Chapter 3: A Night at Weathertop

CHAPTER THREE

THE NIGHT AT WEATHERTOP

The next morning, Strider woke us early and the three of us girls put back on our stiff jeans before setting out. We ate a quick breakfast before we headed out the door, trying our best to keep up with the Ranger's long strides, and I guessed that was how he had received his name.

"Where are you taking us?" asked Frodo.

Strider turned around "Into the wild." he replied briefly.

"How do we know he is a friend of Gandalf?" asked Samwise.

"We've no choice but to trust him." answered Frodo.

We walked on in silence when I suddenly became aware that no one was following us. Strider, I, and my besties turned around, the hobbits were standing at the bottom of the hill, looking up at us.

"We do not stop until nightfall." said Strider before walking ahead again.

"Well what about breakfast?" asked Pippin. I smiled; this part of the movie when I'd watched it like all the normal nerds had been one of my favorite parts. I mouthed the word as they were spoken.

"You've already had your breakfast." said Strider.

"What about second breakfast?" Strider rolled his eyes and stalked up the hill.

"He's probably never heard of it, Pip." said Merry.

"Or tea time, or what about supper?"

"Probably never heard of those either." Suddenly, an apple came hurtling down right into Merry's hands. Merry chuckled while Pippin looked around with a puzzled face, then, clunk! It hit him in the head.

Poor little Pip. I thought, for I was fond of all the hobbits, as you probably can tell, but I wasn't a big fan of Strider so far and by the looks of things, neither were Liz and Sam C. but I shouldn't be making judgments yet, it's wrong.

It wasn't long before the sun slunk behind the mountain peaks and it began to grow dusk. We stopped at what appeared to be the ruins of an old tower and once we were sheltered inside the dome, if you will, Strider unwrapped from a cloth, 7 swords.

"These are for you." I picked up a black-handled one and nearly dropped it, dang, it was kind of heavy.

Strider looked at me with an icy blue gaze, "You'll get the hang of it eventually, it'll take some practice though, in the meantime, stay here, I'm going to go have a look around." with that, he turned and left.

I saw Elizabeth glare after him.

"Elizabeth, why do you and Strider constantly but heads?" I asked.

"Well because, he, well….."

"See, you don't even know why anymore." said Sam C.

"Maybe you two should start over." I suggested.

"Well….he is…kind of…."

"Kind of what?" asked Sam, then she smirked, "You think he's cute, don't you?"

"Well maybe….a little."

"Oh my gosh, really Liz?" I said, putting my hand on my forehead and giving my head a shake.

"If you don't hate a guy you like a guy."

Clank!

We peered behind us, Pippin had dropped his sword. "Sorry," he said, blushing, "Carry on."

"No, we were done." said Elizabeth, "Now, I'm just gonna…." she trailed off and sprinted toward the luggage and put her face in it, "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed.

The hobbits looked at her and turned to us, giving us "WTF" looks.

"Excuse her," I said, "She's having one of her moments," I turned, "Sam?"

"On it." she ran toward Elizabeth, leaving me standing alone with the four hobbits.

It was silent for a moment when Frodo yawned, "I'm going to try and get some sleep." he said before settling down in a small corner.

"Goodnight Mr. Frodo." said the other Sam.

I yawned, "I'm kind of tired too." I said, "You'll be fine on your own?"

"Yes Miss Millie." said Sam.

"Good." I changed into my pajama pants quickly before wrapping myself in one of the blankets and settling down near Frodo; I hope I don't roll onto him. I thought, for I was a wild sleeper. I'll crush him and plus it would be awkward and what would my friends or the other 3 hobbits think? I heard my friends plop down next to me and I fell asleep.

I woke to faint whispering and I thought I smelled smoke, I blinked open my eyes and saw a fire billowing a few feet in front of me, but Frodo was up before me.

"What are you doing?!" exclaimed Frodo.

"We cooked some food," said Sam, "We saved some for you Mr. Frodo."

"Put it you fools, put it out!" he yelped. He stomped on the fire, dousing it.

"Oh, that's nice." said Pippin. Suddenly there was loud shrieking. We ran over to the edge of the dome and peered down below, five Nazguls were headed toward us. My friends rose behind me and all three of us drew out our swords and stood in front of the hobbits, the hobbits following our lead. I was going to protect them from those bloody Ringwraiths.

"Go back, all of you." I instructed the hobbits in a sharper tone of voice than I anticipated. They knew I wasn't joking and they all crouched in a small whimpering heap behind the luggage.

"Do they know what they're doing?" asked Pippin.

"Shut up!" snapped Elizabeth.

"Liz!" I exclaimed.

"The thing that I hate the most it is being roused from my sleep!" she said. "I will slice the heads clean off of those Riders!"

Shrieeeeeeeeeek! They were here, I was scared, my first real live fight and I had no idea what to expect and I was freaking scared.

"This no game, Mill," said Sam, "It's live or die."

With that, we charged at the Ringwraiths.

Gosh, they were creepy and I just wanted to kill them all! We fended them off the best we could, but we were still no match for them. We were still clumsy with our swords and they blocked our clumsy blows. I suddenly found myself crossing blades with a Wraith that seemed dumb. I knocked his sword out of his hand, (with full-on luck) and pointed my sword at him. He edged away with his hands in front of him as I edged closer.

"I am going to send you back to whatever part of Hell you came from."

"Mill, look out!" Too late, I lost my footing and the Wraith and I tumbled down the stairs, with me landing on top of him. I sat on his legs and began to stab him with my sword. Stab, stab, stab stab.

"Die, die, die, die!"

It shrieked in pain, "Mercy, mercy!" It croaked.

"Let me think… eh, no." I finished him off with a violent stab through the middle of his hooded face.

Suddenly, my beaming was cut off by a yelp, Frodo! A jolt of pain suddenly shot through my shoulder and my side when I got off the dead Wraith but I hobbled up the stairs anyway. When I arrived up there, I saw Elizabeth lying unconscious face down on the ground with her hand still wrapped around her sword, I saw Samwise lying down with the wind knocked out of him also and Merry and Pippin shivering in a corner, Sam, 1 against 4 with the Wraiths, gathered around something small, Frodo, Frodo, oh God, Frodo! Then suddenly, there was a yell and Strider came flying with a torch and sword in hand, running to Samantha's aid. I didn't know who to go to first, but I was stopped, I couldn't move or couldn't speak, Samwise, who'd awoken was with Merry and Pippin gathered around Frodo who stood lying there on the ground, squealing in pain, he'd been stabbed. I felt myself get all dizzy and the pain in my side and shoulder seemed to increase, I began to wobble, Lord, help me! And I buckled to the ground, disappearing from all light.


	4. Chapter 4: Arwen

CHAPTER 4

ARWEN

When I awoke, I saw two worried faces lingering around me, my friends, and I felt a cold towel on my head.

"What happened? Where am I?" I asked.

Sam put her hand on my shoulder as I tried to get up, "Easy, easy, you're safe."

Then I gradually remembered, "Frodo? Where's he? Is he OK?"

"Calm." said Liz soothingly. "You're safe, Strider tended to you."

"He claims you tore your shoulder and scored your side, result from a fall most likely." said Sam.

I saw that Sam had a scrape going down her left cheek and she reported her arm had been gashed. Elizabeth's face was dirty and there was a bandaged plastered to a scrape on her head."

My tenseness seemed to cease when I realized Sam, Merry, and Pippin were lingering around with wide eyes, however, Frodo was lying down, squealing. I heard Strider say something to Sam about a certain type of herb and they both headed off, out of sight.

I sat, blinking, until I finally had the energy to get up. I looked away from Frodo because I couldn't stand to see him like this, I had to look away. Then, Strider came back with a beautiful Elven woman with long, wavy dark hair and intent blue eyes, she was Arwen, Daughter of Elrond. She looked at Frodo, saying something to him and elven and he seemed to relax a little. She then spoke to Strider in Elven until she spoke in the Common Language.

"I have been looking for you for two days." then she spoke to Strider some more in elven. Strider picked up Frodo and put him on the back of Arwen's horse. She got on the horse, followed by protests from Samwise before she tore off through the undergrowth.

"She's taking him to Rivendell to her father's house where he will receive elven healing that can save his life, in the meantime, you all need to get some sleep before we head off again tomorrow, where we'll meet them at the house of the Elrond." said Strider. I did not protest, and neither did anyone else. I cradled the three hobbits around me with Pippin sitting in my lap, like I would sometimes do with my little brother Johnny if he needed some comforting. I lightly stroked Merry and Sam's curly gold locks and let Pippin lean against my uninjured soldier, whispering soothing words to them. I felt like their big sister right then and there and I made a promise to myself that I would watch over all of them, including Frodo, I would protect them and help them through rough times, even if those times were hard on me too, like now. I loved these little guys, like I loved my 3 younger siblings.

Samantha sat by my side, for Elizabeth had gone with Strider, after a strong protest on her part, to go and gather firewood.

"I don't know if I really trust them out there, alone." said Samantha, attempting to brighten the somber mood.

"Is this really a good time for perverted jokes?" I said, half-jokingly with a raised eyebrow, and the classic, glare under the glasses thing.

"I was only trying to brighten the mood." she answered, seeming slightly taken-aback.

"Ah, man, I'm sorry, I'm just not myself."

"Ah, whatever, I don't blame you." she replied. "I'm not too happy right now either."

I looked down at the hobbits, they were staring up at me with wide eyes, "Do you know how to sing?" asked Pippin.

"Well, yes."

"Do you think you could sing for us?" asked Merry, "I bet you have a beautiful voice."

I think I slightly blushed. "Well…," OK, I'll be honest, I never sing in front of people that are not family or Elizabeth and Sam, "...alright, one song." I finally said. I thought of a song quickly, a lullaby, and began to sing;

_My precious one, my tiny one,_

_Lay down your pretty head. _

_My dearest one, my sleepy one,_

_It's time to go to bed. _

_My precious one, my darling one,_

_Don't let your lashes weep. _

_My cherished one, my weary one,_

_It's time to go to sleep._

_Just bow your head, _

_And give your cares to me._

_Just close your eyes _

_And fall into the sweetest dream._

'_Cause in my loving arms,_

_You're safe as you will ever be. _

_So hush my dear and sleep.._

_And in your dreams,_

_You'll ride on angel's wings._

_Dance with the stars,_

_And touch the face of God!_

_And if you should awake,_

_My precious one, my tiny one,_

_I'll kiss your little cheek,_

_And underneath the smiling moon,_

_I'll send you back to sleep. _

When I finished, I realized three little heads were against me. I looked down and realized the three hobbits were all fast asleep. I slowly eased myself off of the little spread we'd laid out, and let them all lie down in a neat little row. We put blankets over them and I kissed each one on the head before getting up and helping Strider and Liz carry the firewood into camp and light a small fire. We made some stew and took some for the four of us after saving some for the 3 hobbits in the morning. We quietly ate our dinner and the three of us girls settled down for the night without so much as a word into a peaceful, deep, dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Rivendell Pt1 Meeting Elrond

CHAPTER 5

RIVENDELL PT. 1

MEETING ELROND

I awoke to someone gently prodding my uninjured side. I slowly half-opened my eyes to see Strider and groaned before turning away.

"Amelia?" a soft voice called. I opened my eyes and shoved my stuffed hammerhead's face onto Strider's mouth.

"Put a shark in it." I said sleepily. A hand pushed it away and it fell on the ground. I sat up and grabbed out for it but Strider picked it up, "Out of bed, or you don't get this back."

I smiled, "Oh, fine then, be that way." I turned away from him.

Strider dropped it on the ground next to where Pippin was lying and yanked my baby blanket away from me, I still ignored him, chuckling to myself and then I felt the blanket get whipped from my body, I curled up in a ball and shivered.

"Will you get up now?"

"Oh, fine, you win." I got up and changed back into my jeans. When we'd all eaten and put on our packs, we were ready to go.

"OK ladies and gentlemen," said Strider, "Today we make for Rivendell." Samantha seemed to perk up.

"Did ya hear that," she said, "Rivendell, we're goin' to the House of Elrond."

"That means-" I began.

"Eek, Legolas! OMG!" exclaimed Elizabeth, jumping up and down.

We all shot her a funny look, "You know, you're too boy crazy." I said. She shot a light-hearted glare at me. I chuckled to myself before walking ahead with Strider. We were walking in this order; Strider, me, Samantha, Sam, Merry, Pippin and in the back, Lizzie.

I smiled to myself; going to Rivendell meant meeting the rest of the soon-to-be Fellowship and seeing Frodo again, and Gandalf too!

"I wonder if he knows about us." I wondered, accidently out-loud.

"Who knows about us?" asked Samantha.

"Gandalf."

"Oh, yeah, right, I knew that."

Then a horrible thought struck me, "What if we're not summoned to the Council of Elrond?"

"Well, I sure hope we are, 'cause if we're not….."

"Yeah, I know; no becoming part of the Fellowship, no going home."

"All we can do is hope I guess."

We continued walking all day and well into the night, it was about 10:00 when we arrived at the beautiful mansion-like House of Elrond. Elrond and Arwen greeted us and were very hospitable, the elven-maids had warm baths ready for us and I took a long bathe. The three of us girls were also provided with white silken nightgowns. They were long and reached our ankles. They had quarter-length puffed sleeves that opened up at the bottom and had a ribbon at the top, tied into a bow. Our hair was braided and when we came out to eat dinner with Elrond, we looked almost like triplet sisters, even Elizabeth, curly red hair and all. We sat down in a row to the right of Aragorn, from tallest to shortest and the hobbits sat on the other side, to the right of Gandalf. Arwen was on the other end of the table and Elrond was at the head, and Aragorn and Gandalf sat on either side of him. Gandalf looked at us under his bushy eyebrows with his twinkling blue eyes and wrinkled face, his smile warm, "I expected four hobbits an Aragorn but I had no intentions of three fine young ladies.

"Neither did we," Liz said in a friendly tone of voice, "It's kind of a long story of how we got here."

"I am proud to say that I am glad I brought them along with me," said Aragorn, "When our camp was attacked by Ringwraiths the other night, they did an outstanding job by trying to fend them off, "Miss Millie here," he said putting and arm on my shoulder, "-Killed one and Samantha on the end there actually helped me chase the remainder of them off."

"And what of the young one in the middle?"

Aragorn smiled at Elizabeth, "She is one tough girl I'll tell ya- bold and independent too."

"I am impressed." said Gandalf.

"As am I," said Elrond, "-And so the three of them will be attending the council within 5 days."

I smiled at my 2 friends, Aragorn, and then Gandalf. I looked at Elrond and did a half curtsy, "Thank you Lord Elrond."

"It is my pleasure."

"And it will be mine to show you all to your rooms." said Arwen. We finished our dinner before we (hobbits too) followed her into a long hallway and she presented us with rooms, 6 of them, side by side. She then told us that the room on the end was Frodo's.

"He's sleeping peacefully now, my father's master healing saved his life, he'll be asleep for a while but he'll be fine." she informed us. I looked around the hallway, there were several doors, most of the rooms they led to, empty.

"Those rooms are for the others when they arrive on the fourth day from daybreak tomorrow." she informed us. "We are going to have a great feast, a party if you will, and the next morning will be the Council of Elrond. Anyway- I think I've done more than enough talking, I hope the rooms are too your likings. Sweet dreams my friends; I will see you at the breakfast table in the morning."

"Thank you, Lady Arwen." I said, with a curtsy.

"Please just call me Arwen," she said, "It's not too often young ladies like you come to my father's house."

"Thank you, Arwen." I said.

"That's better," she said with a smile, "Goodnight now." she left.

We said our final goodnights before we headed into our own rooms. OMG! The room was amazing, I tell ya! There was a vanity in the corner, a closet at the left side of the room, a huge feather bed with pure white sheets, a nightstand, a chair on the right side and a window above the head of the bed, with white curtains that were closed. The door was at the front left corner at an angle. I bolted my door and took out Sharky and my baby blanket before settling down in the bed. Holy shisnap! The bed was like so freaking comfortable! I lay back and sighed, 4 days was going to take a long time to get here but this house was amazing and we were going to stay a while.


	6. Chapter 6:Rivendell Pt2 A Long 4 Days

CHAPTER 6

RIVENDELL PT. 2

A LONG 4 DAYS

I blinked and rubbed my eyes and looked around, bright light was streaming in above me, filling my whole room and it took me a while to figure out where I was, and then I remembered, the 1st day in Rivendell!

Suddenly there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said. Two blonde elven maids came in.

"The mistress requests we come to you." said one. I realized they were carrying a pair of clothes, a long, baggy shirt, pure blue, and a brown belt to cinch it at the middle and a pair of charcoal pants. They also brought me a pair of black shoes that resembled present-day flats.

"Thank you." I said. I changed quickly and they did my hair in an elven hair style. Coolness! When we met in the dining room, my friends were wearing similar clothes, Elizabeth, wearing a coral pink shirt and Sam wearing a violet shirt. Sam's hair was in an elven hairstyle, man, I swear, these elves sure do a good job of making the two of us look like sisters. Elizabeth's hair was down, but brushed neatly.

"Good morning M'ladies." I turned. Sam, Pippin, and Merry were behind us.

"Good morning little gentlemen," I said ruffling their hair. The elves brought us biscuits, water, and meal that looked kind of like oatmeal for breakfast, it was the 3 of us, the hobbits, Gandalf, and Aragorn. I must say, they sure know how to make good food. Before we left the table, Elrond said, "Ladies, you are welcome to look around anywhere in my house, but just be here in time for lunch, I'll have some servants come fetch you."

I nodded and curtsied, "Thank you, sir."

"-And you do not have to curtsy after every sentence I say to you, you can nod your head, I am generally casual, curtsying is too fancy."

"Thank you, sir." I said.

He nodded, "You are all dismissed." We all got up from our chairs.

"So, what do you wanna do?" asked Elizabeth, "Lord Elrond said we could go anywhere we want."

"Why don't we hang out in the garden courtyard at the fountain?" I suggested.

"Yeah, sure." said Sam.

"Why not?" said Elizabeth, "Do you guys want to hang out with us?" she indicated the 3 hobbits, Merry and Pippin nodded, but Samwise was not to be seen.

"Cool." said Lizzie, "C'mon then." We headed to the courtyard. It was bright and beautiful I tell ya! There was a huge stone fountain in the middle with stone around the whole thing which provided a good place to sit. It was in a dome and there were flower and trees everywhere.

"Well, here we are." said Lizzie, "What do we do?"

"IDK." I said, "What do you think?" I asked Merry and Pippin.

"We don't know either." said Merry.

"How about sing and dance? Improv? Truth or Dare? Spin the bottle?"

"Those are all great ideas, but let's start with Truth or Dare." said Elizabeth, a smile curving across her lips.

"We'll put on some music on my Android first." said Samantha.

"Yeah, sure, I just put all the Owl City albums on my iPod." I said. We hooked up the little R2 D2 shaped android guy speaker to my iPod and shuffled the long playlist and turned up the speaker, not too loud, just enough for us to hear it.

"That's some interesting, and nice music." said Pippin, "-And what's Truth or Dare?"

"Well, basically what you do, when someone asks you, for example, "Millie, truth or dare?"

"Dare." I replied.

"Then you dare them to do something, "I dare you to go hug a random person"."

I walked over and bent down and gave Pippin a big hug.

"You do the dare, unless you don't want to, then you can say chicken, and you don't have to, you get three "chickens" but only on dares."

"If you answer Truth," said Sam, "The person asks you a question and you have to answer with complete honesty, no exceptions and no "chickens", make sense?"

"I think so." said Merry.

"Yes," said Pippin.

"Cool," I said, "Now everyone sit in a circle." We all sat in a wide circle and began to game.

"I'll go first." said Elizabeth, "Millie, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." I said.

"I dare you to, uhh, go hug a random person."

"You already did that." I said.

"OK, then you can go kiss Elrond on the cheek."

"No thank you." I said, then I gave Merry a hug.

"You're up." said Liz.

"Pippin, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." answered Pippin.

"Which one of us do you find to be the most attractive?" I asked.

"Umm…well I think all of you are very lovely young ladies." he answered.

"-But who's your favorite?" intervened Lizzie.

"I don't have one." said Pippin, "You are all very lovely…..anyhow, Merry, truth or dare?"

"Dare." he answered.

"I dare you to do a ballet twirl across the whole courtyard."

"What? Ballet? Oh, fine." he got up and we laughed as he began to twirl gracefully across the courtyard. He plopped down again, there, I did your dare."

"Now ask someone who hasn't had a turn."

"OK, Elizabeth, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"OK, see Elrond and Gandalf up there on the balcony?'

She looked, "Yes."

"Uhh, oh….." said Sam.

"Go hug them, both of them." he said. "-And, kiss one of them on the cheek."

We all giggled.

"Chicken on the kiss on the cheek part." she said.

"Don't be boring, Merry did ballet across the courtyard for goodness sake!" I said.

"Oh fine, but you will all regret this." she got up and headed to the balcony.

"Nice dare Merry." said Sam, then she smiled, "This'll be good." We watched as she hugged Elrond, then Gandalf and saw her kiss the wizard on the cheek and then Elrond's cheek.

I couldn't help myself, I dropped to the ground and began to laugh my head off, and so did the others and then she came back down, "What?" she said.

"Merry said to kiss one of them on the cheek." Sam said, unable to control her laughter.

"You mean, I didn't have to kiss Elrond!?"

"Nope," I said.

"Well, he sorta kinda asked me to kiss him on the cheek." she said.

"Like how?" I asked.

"Well I was about to leave when he said, "Surely you wouldn't leave without kissing the master of the house on the cheek?" I looked at him weird and then I did because he asked me to."

"that was awesome," I said, "Anyway, you're up."

"Sam, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"OK, I dare you to, umm, kiss the hobbits on their cheeks."

She did that in a heartbeat, no sweat. We played all morning until the servants came to fetch us for lunch. I wasn't all that hungry though; I slumped down in my seat and picked at my food.

"Mill, what's wrong?" asked Samantha.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Well, OK." She replied.

I spent the next few days hanging out with my friends and Merry and Pippin. I would sometimes be found talking to Gandalf, he told a lot of interesting stories and brought good advice. I didn't see Aragorn or Samwise very often and hadn't seen Frodo since I arrived, but I spent a lot of time thinking about him and I always kept running updates about him from Gandalf. I was here but my mind was with Frodo, elsewhere if you will.

"Mill," said Elizabeth after we'd been there for about 2 and a half days, by now, my friends could apparently clearly see something was wrong with me and Merry and Pippin too, I think, could sense something was up. "Are you OK, you seem down and not mentally here." She inquired when we were hanging out in the courtyard together, for Samantha, Merry, and Pippin was off somewhere.

"I'm cool," I said.

She raised an eyebrow, "No you're not, I can tell."

"Alright, I'll confess, it's Frodo, we've been here for almost three days and he's still sleeping.

"But Elrond said he is going to be alright and should wake up soon."

"Yeah, Arwen told us that, three days ago." I replied.

"He'll be alright Mill, you'll see."

"I'm still worried about him though, and I miss him."

She put her arm around my shoulders, "I know you well enough to know that when you spend this much time thinking about a guy, you must be in love with him."

"You're right, you caught me, I love Frodo."

"You guys would make a cute couple." She said. I looked at her and smiled, "Thanks Lizzie."

"No problem, Mill," then she looked up, "Hey, Gandalf's up there, why don't you go talk to him, I bet he'll know what to say."

"OK, I will." I gave her a nod before heading to the balcony. Gandalf was standing there with one hand on the rail and the other holding his pipe, which he smoked quietly out of.

"Hello Gandalf." I said.

He turned and looked at me, "Hello Millie," he replied, "I was wondering when you were going to come talk to me today."

"Yeah." I said.

"You know Millie, Merry and Pippin are very fond of you and your friends, Samwise too, he has told me. They think you are a wonderful singer."

I said nothing, but instead, I looked straight ahead at the beautiful Rivendell beyond the balcony, thinking.

"Millie?" I snapped back into reality.

"Oh, I'm fond of them too. My two friends and I are all fond of them."

"Good," he said, "You know, it took you a little while to acknowledge me, are you sure you are OK?"

"I'm fine."

"I think not."

I turned to him, "What do you mean?"

"You are here, but your mind seems, elsewhere."

"That's what my friends said." I sighed and then after a brief silence, I turned to him, "It's just, I can't stop thinking about Frodo."

"We are all worried about him, but Elrond said he's going to be fine."

"I guess," I said, still hesitant.

Then Gandalf's eyes seemed to twinkle mysteriously, "Perhaps Frodo is more to you than just a friend."

I froze, "I don't know what you mean."

"You can't hide anything from me; it is obvious to everyone in Rivendell that you have feelings for this little hobbit."

"Am I that obvious!?"

Gandalf chuckled, "And so you have admitted it."

"Lovely." I said.

"It is nothing to be ashamed of; loving someone is just part of human nature."

"I suppose, but I miss him!" I said.

"Go see him then." Said Gandalf, "Come, I will go with you." He led me away before I could protest. He slowly opened the door. It was dark and gloomy inside, there was a huge bed at the middle of the room and on it, looking tiny and peaceful, laid Frodo. Samwise was at the bedside and Elrond was standing there as well. Gandalf sat himself in a chair near Elrond, leaving me to stand by the bedside. I looked at him, his breathing was gentle and relaxed and his face looked young and peaceful, beautiful.

"He should be awake by tomorrow." Said Elrond in a quiet voice.

Sam and I looked at one another and smiled; now I'd heard it and I was satisfied. With one last loving look at him, I walked out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7: Rivendell Pt3 The Arrival

CHAPTER 7

RIVENDELL PT. 3

THE ARRIVAL

I was awakened to the sound of a gentle rapping on my door before it creaked open and Gandalf peered in. I opened my eyes and sat up, "Gandalf, haven't you heard of knocking?"

"And so I have, and I did."

"But don't you have to like wait for someone to say, "Come in."?"

"I'm sorry, but I have come to tell you that there is someone who wants to see you." I thought a minute, and then I knew, a huge smile filled my face and my eye's brightened. I jumped out of bed, not even bothering to put on my shoes with Gandalf laughing. I walked with him to the end of the hall, Frodo's door was cracked open and Elrond came out, followed by Samwise, "Go ahead inside." Elrond said. After a little shove from Gandalf, I went inside the room. Frodo was sitting up, is blue eyes bright as if nothing had happened to him.

"Frodo!" I exclaimed.

"Millie!" he said.

I couldn't wipe the smile from my face. I leaned over and Frodo and I hugged. "I was so worried about you." I said, "I didn't know if you'd be OK, I- oh Frodo!" I hugged him again.

"I was worried about you too, I saw you fall at Weathertop and I wasn't sure if you would be OK."

"I'm fine and boy am I glad you are too." I said, "I couldn't stop thinking about you, I thought of you every spare moment since that happened."

"I dreamt of you Millie."

"You did?"

"Yes, your beautiful eyes, your face, your smile, and just you in general. I dreamed about everyone else too, but mainly you."

"I- I don't know what to say." I replied.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!" I turned to see my friends and Gandalf at the entrance of the room.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!" my friends chanted again.

"You guys are so-"

Suddenly Frodo grabbed me and pulled me down to him and kissed me square on the lips, I closed my eyes, feeling all alive inside. When we stopped kissing, our gazes locked for a little bit.

A smile spread across my face, "You guys are awesome." I said to my friends.

"Aren't we?" said Elizabeth.

Suddenly Merry came in, "They're here, they're here!"

We all ran out, shortly joined by Frodo a peered over the balcony, seeing the rest of the soon-to-be fellowship appear, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, followed by elves and dwarves.

"He is even cuter in person!" said Elizabeth, staring at Legolas.

"I can't believe they're here!" I said.

"This is going to be the best party ever!" I said.

Arwen met us and the four hobbits in the courtyard, "my father requests the three of you wear dresses for the party tonight and the Council tomorrow morning."

"Aww man, a dress," exclaimed Samantha, "Darn it."

"My father requests we have them fitted now so that way we don't have to later." Arwen said.

"OK." I answered. "Sounds good."

"We'll critique you." Said Pippin.

"Works for me." Said Elizabeth, "You can give us the input on which dress fits the best and/or looks the best."

The fitting took a long time until we finally chose our dresses for me were these two dresses: For the party tonight was a velvet red one with gold on the hems of the bodice and the bottom, quarter sleeves that opened up at the bottom so you could see the gold inside it also had a gold line down the middle of the skirt too, my second one was a beautiful silken material, sea-green, resembling my other one except it was all green. Both dresses covered my feet and extended out long in the back like a wedding dress would. Elizabeth's dresses were blue, the velvet one pure blue, which was the same design as my velvet one and the silk light blue just like my silk one. She would be wearing the pure blue one for the party. Finally, there were Samantha's dresses. The velvet one was pure purple, which she would be wearing for the party and the silk one was ivory.

I could hardly stand it as I waited for the party to arrive. I wanted to wait for the party to meet everyone because I was too shy to introduce myself. I spent all of my time talking to Frodo, catching on all the time we'd missed out on while he was in his 3-day coma. The two Sams were busy talking and Elizabeth was looking around, lingering about, and probably looking for Legolas.

"I dare you to go find him." I said.

"I will," she said, "And when I do-"

"You're gonna sing this:

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me maybe."

She glared at me, "When I find him, I'm gonna say, I like your bow and then I'll introduce myself and then he'll teach me how to use a bow and arrow and-"

"Enough fan-girling, just go find him." I said.

"OK!" she headed off. Frodo and I exchanged "WTF" looks before we continued talking.

"She's crazy." I said.


	8. Chapter 8: Rivendell Pt4 It's Party Time

_Author's Note: Finally, finally! It's time to meet the fellowship! Hope you all like this chapter, remember to R&R. Thx. 3 _

-Luv2Dream1212

CHAPTER 7

RIVENDELL PT. FOUR

PARTY TIME!

When it was almost time for the party, some elven maids came to fetch us girls. It was time to put on the dresses. They brushed out our hair and put it up in classical elven style. The dress was kind of hard to walk in and I might've of tripped, OK, I did, twice to be exact, but thank goodness it was before I headed into the dining room.

OMG! There were like so many people but I could clear distinguish the soon-to-be fellowship members in the crowd, I don't know if it was luck or not, but we were seated with the other humans and I sat right next to Boromir. I was kind of speechless, what to do, what to say?

"Hello, miss." I turned and looked at him.

"Yes, I was talking to you," he said.

"Hello." I said.

"I've never seen you before," he said, "What line are you from?"

"Well, you see, I'm not exactly from this world, my two friends and I ended up here by a complicated line of circumstances."

"It wasn't my idea to go down into a strange basement." Liz piped in.

"You're still on that topic?" I questioned, then I turned back to Boromir, "Yeah." I said.

"Well, that's interesting," he said, "There's not much known about you is there? Your personal life is hidden."

"Yeah, we're nothing to these people but a bunch of crazy girls that showed up out of nowhere."

"A bunch?"

"Yes, there's me and my two friends; the redhead next to me, Elizabeth, and the girl next to her, Samantha."

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Amelia Lorena Reed, Millie."

"Interesting name, but I like interesting, I am Boromir, son of Denethor and Steward Prince of Gondor."

Then the waiters came and set down plates of food in front of us. We began to eat and then Boromir asked, "How old are you?"

"Samantha and I are 17 and Elizabeth is 18." The food was delicious and the table was loud and lively and I was engaged in one of Gimli's bizarre stories, laughing along with everyone else as he spoke so dramatically, he made gestures and voices and moved around a lot when he told his story, it was pretty interesting.

When we finished, Elrond gave me permission to put on one of my playlists on my iPod on Sam's android.

"Do you know how to dance?" asked Boromir.

"Well, sorta…"

"Good then," he pulled my chair out and got me off of it and we went out to the main- room floor and began to dance. We swayed and twirled and I tell ya, he was quite a dancer and we were doing some sort of swing-type dancing to "To the Sky" by Owl City. I made sure I danced with every single one of the members of the soon-to-be fellowship, yes even Gandalf, don't judge me, I was having fun. I danced until I sat down in one of the chairs, smiling as I watched everyone dance. Suddenly, I saw Elizabeth trip over her dress and nearly fall but was rescued by a familiar blonde-haired, bright-eyed elf. Then I saw him say something to her and she smiled and nodded and they headed to the dance floor as "Domino" by Jessie J. came on. Suddenly, I looked up to see Boromir standing over me, "Excuse me, miss," he said, "but I believe you are sitting in my chair."

"Whoops, sorry." I got up and then he grabbed me and we began to dance again, I sang the words to myself as we danced. Then I twirled around and switched partners to Aragorn, then Gandalf and Merry and Pippin. Pippin was on Merry's shoulders so they were within reach of my hands. I was having so much fun, so much fun that I began to sing along out loud. I danced with Merry and Pippin for a while until I let go of Pippin's hands and spun around into Boromir and we began to dance together again. I looked at Samantha, who was dancing with Sam and Elizabeth who was dancing with Legolas. Then once we were close together we let go of our partners and went right to the middle of the dance floor and began to sing and began a conga line:

Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Rock my world until the sunlight

Make this dream the best I've ever known

Dirty dancing in the moonlight

Take me down like I'm a domino

Every second is a highlight

When we touch don't ever let me go

Dirty dancing in the moonlight

Take me down like I'm a domino!

Everyone cheered for us when we sat down again. After a few more fast dances, it was time for the slow dances. Everyone had to find a partner that was going to dance. Most people sat out except for a few of us;

Boromir and I, Sam and Sam, Elizabeth and Legolas, Aragorn and Arwen and some other elves dancing with some of the maids; the song we put on was "Every Time we Touch, Yanou's Candlelight Mix." I found it slightly awkward to be dancing with Boromir, I don't know why; he was just my right height I guess. The guys put their hands on their partners' waists and pulled them close and the girls put their hands on the guys' shoulders. We moved slowly side to side, twirling. The mood was calming now and I began to feel slightly tired and began to mindlessly dance, with my head against Boromir's chest, which was about as tall as I could reach. I closed my eyes, mindlessly moving to the music. My friends did the same with their partners.

I got to thinking now, Boromir, and the rest of the soon-to-be fellowship, I considered to my friends. They were all amazing guys in their own way, I didn't love them all though, only Frodo, but I loved them as friends, if that makes any sense at all and my besties that I came here with, I loved them too.

When the dance ended, I went off of the dance floor and sat next to Frodo on the sofa. Then when some Kenny G music came on, I began to feel very tired and yawned. I then descended into a laying down position, with my head in Frodo's lap to where I could look up into his eyes. He gazed down at me with his solemn blue eyes. His eyes seemed to speak to me, looking down at me with such affection, I knew now that I was in no dream, Frodo was here and he loved me too. I smiled at him before turning my head to face the dance floor and closing my eyes, feeling his gentle hand move across my head and shoulders, I reached up and slowly took his hand.

_And to think it started out with a series of unfortunate events and me rescuing him from a Nazgul._ I thought before falling asleep.


	9. Chapter 9: The Council of Elrond

CHAPTER 7

THE COUNCIL OF ELROND

_Author's Note: First of all, thanks so much for all the support you guys! Now here is the Council of Elrond._

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE DIALOGUE FROM THE MOVIE IN THIS SCENE, I AM MERELY USING IT FOR MY STORY

_-Luv2Dream1212_

I woke up to bright sunlight streaming in through my window. I heard something which sounded like an elven horn blowing. Holy shisnap! The warning call! I was going to be late to the council of Elrond! I yanked my silken dress form the closet and ran into one of the bathhouses where a tub of warm water was already waiting for me. I stripped off my clothes quickly and jumped in, doing everything at twice my normal speed, but still doing a thorough job. I put on my undergarments and my light green dress, combing my hair and briefly drying it, wearing it down as I was required too. I put on my shoes and began to sprint down the hallway, running in the House of Elrond, bad girl, I know but what could I do? Then, suddenly, I nearly crashed into Boromir but tripped on my dress instead and he caught me by the arm.

"Easy there Millie," he said, "You're not that late." It took me a minute to catch my breath.

"Boy am I glad you weren't Elrond." I said. Then the horn blew again.

"But we will be late if we don't hurry up!" Boromir exclaimed, he grabbed my arm and half dragged me toward the courtyard in through a gate that led to the dome where the council would be held. I sat down next to my friends, Boromir at my other side.

"There you are Mill," said Elizabeth.

"I slept in too late." I answered, still panting. Then, Lord Elrond came in, Lady Arwen by his side and sat down.

"Good, you're all here on time." He said, "Now, let us proceed with the council." He waited for silence and began:

""_Strangers from distance lands, friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction, none can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to its fate, this one doom." Then he turned to Frodo, "Bring forth the Ring Frodo."_

_Frodo got out of his seat and set the ring on the platform in the middle of the dome. Then, anxious murmuring arose from the council and Boromir said, "So it is true?"_

_Frodo sat down and glanced up at Gandalf before closing his eyes and sighing deeply. The Boromir stood up and began to speak._

"_I saw the eastern sky grow dark but in the west a pale light lingered, a voice was crying, the "Doom is near at hand; Isildur's bane is found." Bormir slowly walked over and reached out to touch the ring. _

_My eyes widened in terror, I did not recall this part in the movie._

"_Boromir!" Elrond exclaimed and Gandalf uttered some words in a strange language. Then he got up and began to yell in the same language, edging toward Boromir. A shadow seemed to pass over us, thunder rumbled and it began to get lsightly windy. The three of us glanced around, Legolas closed his eyes, Elrond shaded his face and Frodo's eyes were widened in fear. Boromir froze, seeming taken aback and sat down again, eyes widened at Gandalf. Elrond turned towards Gandalf,_

"_Never before has any voice uttered those words here."_

_The language of Mordor! I thought, exchanging glances with Sam and Liz. _

"_I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond." Said Gandalf, keeping his voice steady before taking a seat again or the Black Speech of Mordor ever be heard again in the West." Then he added, "The Ring is altogether evil." _

"_Aye, it is a gift, a gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring?" said Boromir, "long as my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay by the blood of our people, by your lands kept safe, give Gondor the Weapon of the Enemy, let us use it against him!" _

"_You cannot wield it, none of us can, the One Ring answers to Sauron alone, it has no other master." _

_Boromir turned to him, "And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" he demanded._

_Legolas stood up, "This is no mere Ranger, he Aragorn son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance" _

_Bormoir turned back to Aragorn, "Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" _

"_An heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas put in. _

_Aragron looked at him and spoke nicely but firmly in Elven, "Sit down, Legolas." The elf obeyed with not so much as another word. _

_Then Boromir turned to Legolas, and said icily, "Gondor has no king." Then he added, "Gondor needs no king."_

_I turned to look at Elizabeth, her face beginning to turn red, "You do not talk to Legolas like that." She muttered with a glare at Boromir. _

_Boromir sat back down with a deep sigh. There was a short block of silence until Gandalf began again,_

"_Aragorn is right, we cannot use it." Then Elrond stood up._

"_You have only one choice, the ring must be destroyed."_

_There was another block of silence when Gimli said, "Then what are we waiting for?" He stood up and raised his axe. He let out a yell before slamming the blade onto the ring. I looked to see Frodo wince as it came down and the axe blade break. He fell over and Frodo put his head in his hands, groaning. _

_Everyone was roused but Elrond remained calm, "The Ring cannot be destroyed Gimli son of Gloin by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom, only there can it be unmade, it must be taken deep into Mordor and tossed back in the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." _

_Silence. _

"_One does not simply walk into Mordor." Said Boromir. "Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs, there is evil there that does not sleep, and the Great Eye is ever watchful. 'Tis a barren wasteland and ash and dust the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume, not with 10,000 men could you do this, it is folly." _

_Then Legolas stood up, "Have you hear nothing Lord Elrond just said? The Ring must be destroyed."_

"_And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" snapped Gimli._

_Then Boromir stood up, "And if we fail what then? What happens if Sauron takes back what is his?" he snapped. _

"_I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" Suddenly, the Council split into chaos. I could make out Gimli's voice, "Never trust an elf!" _

_I saw Gandalf put his head down and Frodo peer around anxiously, and then looked at the ring for a long while. I watched him anxiously and then he looked at me. I nodded my head, because I knew he wanted my opinion. Suddenly he stood up._

"_I will take it, I will take it." I looked at Gandalf who closed his eyes then turned to Frodo. Everyone stopped arguing at once as if some weird chain reaction had occurred and all eyes were on Frodo. _

"_I will take the ring to Mordor." He said. Everyone waited in silence. Then Frodo said, "No, I do not know the way." _

"_I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins." He gently touched him on the shoulder before standing behind him. "As long as it is yours to bear." He added._

_Aragorn stood up, "By my life or death, I can protect you. I will." He walked over and kneeled before him, "You have my sword." Gandalf winked at Elrond._

"_-And you have my bow." said Legolas. _

"_And my axe," said Gimli. He walked over and stood by Legolas's side. _

_Suddenly, in a quick heartbeat I got up, followed by my two friends and I kneeled before the hobbit and took his hand and looked into his eyes, "And you also have my sword."_

"_And mine." Said Elizabeth._

"_I stand by my friends and also by you," Said Samantha, "So as long as they do." _

_We stood behind Frodo between Gandalf and Leoglas. Then Boromir stepped forward, "You carry the fate of us all little one, if this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."_

_Then suddenly Sam ran out from his hiding place, Elrond looking at him with a raised eyebrow, "Mr. Frodo's not goin' anywhere without me." He stood by him and crossed his arms. _

"_No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you two even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." There was a hint of a grin on his face._

"_Oi!" came a voice, we all turned to see Merry and Pippin run up to the dome, "We're coming too." He said. "Have to send us all tied up in a sack to stop us."_

"_Anyway," said Pippin, "You need people of intelligence on a sort of quest thing." _

"_Well that rules you out Pip." Said Merry, the other hobbit nodded and I smiled. _

"_12 Companions," said Elrond, "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." Pippin and Merry smiled at us and one another and fidgeted a little._

"_Right," said Pippin, then he added, "Where are we going?" Everyone grinned and chuckled, Merry giving him a "WTF" look." _

- From the "Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring" and

New Line Cinema, directed by Percy Jackson

"The Fellowship of the Ring," I sighed, "So the quest really begins." I smiled.


	10. Chapter 10: The Quest Begins

CHAPTER 10:

THE QUEST BEGINS

I woke up drowsily to someone gently tapping me, "Uggh, go away before I smack you."

"It's time to go, wake up." Said a voice. I shot my eyes open to see Liz standing over me.

"We're leaving for the quest, remember? Everyone's already ready, we're waiting on you, clothes are on your bed, hurry." I jumped from my bed and roughly put on the same clothes, I'd been given on our first day, the long pure blue wavy shirt with the charcoal pants but thick furry dark brown boots instead of flats not caring if Liz was in the room. I jammed Sharky and my Pooh blanket into my pack, pulled my hair in a tight braid and slung the pack onto my back before following her out the door to my room, meeting the Fellowship outside.

"Sorry I'm late." I said.

"It's alright," said Gandalf, "Just don't do it again." We ate some Lembas for breakfast before we started off. They were OK; they tasted kind of like fortune cookies. We said a solemn goodbye to Elrond and Arwen and set off in this order from front to back; Gandalf, Frodo, Legolas, Gimli, Merry and Pippin, us, Boromir, Sam and lastly, Aragorn. We walked in an awkward silence until Sam began to hum something and Liz began to sing,

_Making my way downtown_

_Walking fast_

_Faces pass_

_And I'm quest bound_

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way_

_Making a way_

_Through the crowd_

_And I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could _

_Just see you_

_Tonight_

_It's always times like these_

_When I think of you_

_And I wonder_

_If you ever _

_Think of me_

_'Cause everything's so wrong_

_And I don't belong_

_Living in your_

_Precious memories_

_'Cause I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could _

_Just see you_

_Tonight_

_And I, I_

_Don't want to let you know_

_I, I_

_Drown in your memory_

_I, I_

_Don't want to let this go_

_I, I_

_Don't..._

_Making my way downtown_

_Walking fast_

_Faces pass_

_And I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way_

_Making a way_

_Through the crowd_

_And I still need you_

_And I still miss you_

_And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass us by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could _

_Just see you..._

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could _

_Just see you_

_If I could _

_Just hold you_

_Tonight _

I smiled because I knew she was thinking about Legolas the whole time, and gazing at him. I also caught sight of everyone slightly bobbing their heads as she sang. When she concluded the song everyone looked at her and clapped, and she grinned from ear to ear.

"I didn't know you liked to sing." Said Legolas, looking at her, "-And I don't think I ever heard such a pretty voice.

"Well, thank you." She replied. Samantha and I exchanged glances and giggled.

"I'll never understand girls." Said Gimli, raising an eyebrow.

"Can I hear the chorus again?" asked Legolas.

"Yeah sure," she began again,

If I could fall

Into the sky

Do you think time

Would pass me by

'Cause you know I'd walk

A thousand miles

If I could

Just see you

Tonight

Legolas hummed the words, "You have to teach me how to sing that."

"If you'll teach me how to use a bow." She replied with a mischievous grin.

"Aye." He answered, "I will give you the first lesson when we stop for a rest."

"OK." She answered. She turned back to us.

"OMG, OMG!" she squealed.

"Looks like you got yourself a date with Legolas." Said Samantha quietly so the others wouldn't hear.

"I know, and I'm so happy, eek!"

Boromir shot me a puzzled looked, "Is she….OK?"

"I…..hope." I replied.

"She's just happy." Said Samantha.

Then Gandalf interrupted, "Come along now," he said, "We're wasting daylight." With that, we headed off.

It was about midday when we stopped for lunch and some rest, we'd been traveling since dawn and needed to rest. I sat in the shade of a large oak and we ate a small lunch of Gandalf's weird herbal water drink, (i forget what it's called) and lembas, plus a bit of bread and butter. It wasn't much of a lunch but it was filling enough.

Samnatha's POV

I sat down against the trunk of the oak with my hand behind my head and my legs stretched out to their full length (which wasn't the long) and crossed them. I leaned a little and looked up through the oaks many leaves and thought about all that'd happened to us since we arrived here.

I heard the grass rustle next to me and I looked to see Millie plop down next to me, "Hey chica, what's up?" she asked.

"Oh, nothin', just thinking."

"'Bout what?"

"Ya know, stuff."

"More descriptive," she replied.

"Well, I've been thinking a lot about what's happened to us since we've arrived here, and our families and other friends back home, missing them quite a bit."

Millie sat down in the same position next to me, "I've been thinking a lot about them too." She said, "By now they've probably been missing us."

"I certainly miss them." I said, "I miss my mom a lot."

"Yeah, I miss my rowdy family too." Millie replied.

"And our friends- The two Jessies, Marley, the other Millie, all the band and choir peeps, you know. –Oh, and Zilla, I miss that crazy chic's insanity." I said.

"Yeah, so do I, it's kind of dull here without them…particularly Marley." Millie answered.

"Yeah, like an annoying little brother he is," I said, "I miss him constantly bugging me."

"-And him and Liz always butting heads."

"Kind of like Aragorn and Liz."

"Yeah, I think it's kind of funny."

"I kind of wish he was here right now." I confessed, "Even though he's as annoying as, yeah, you know."

"Mmm, hmm."

Suddenly, we felt someone's presence and we looked up, and there was Pippin, panting."

"They're playing…." Pant, pant, "Keep away the scarf from me, Merry's idea, please help me ladies."

I laughed guiltily, for my friends and I had taught them the "Keep Away" game.

I looked ahead, Sam and Pippin, and Gimli were running around and Gimli was carrying Pippin's scarf.

"Leave it to me and Millie." I said. I got up, "We got this." With that, we headed toward them and began to chase them.

When we discovered we couldn't catch them, even stout little Gimli, we had to block them. Gandalf helped us make a circle around them so they were trapped. They looked around for an escape route. Gimli tossed the scarf to Merry who tossed to Sam who tossed it back. I walked in between them and caught the scarf and held it above my head.

"Sorry boys, fun's over." The two little hobbits whined.

"Aww." Said Merry. I ruffled his hair.

"Don't be butt-hurt little guy." I said gently, "We have to set out again, we've been here far too long, Gandalf said so."

"Well OK." I handed the scarf to Millie who gave it back to Pippin.

"Very good," said Gandalf, "now where are Legolas and Elizabeth?"

Meanwhile while the whole mayhem was going on…..

Elizabeth's POV

Legolas walked over to me while we were eating lunch where I was sitting with my friends, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, just let me finish the rest of this lemba." I finished it quickly before the two of us, after telling Aragorn, headed off over the hill to a little grass field that was ideal for some practice.

"Now, I'll start by showing you how to hold a bow."

I already knew how to hold a bow but I didn't say anything. He took his bow form his back and demonstrated how to hold the bow. He held the bow with his right hand, his fingers curling inwardly around its handle. He took out an arrow from the carrier and he light held the end close to the feathers with his left index finger and his thumb. He then asked me to try it. I put my right hand around the handle of the bow, curving my fingers inwardly liked he'd instructed, he quickly fetched the arrow and I fitted it into the bow, putting it on the marking point on the handle. I grasped the arrow with two fingers just below the feathers just like he'd showed me, however I may have accidently, (OK, purposely) pointed the bow down. He walked over to me and stood behind me; he put his arms around me, one around my middle and helped me position the bow the right way and backed up. My hands kind of shook but I let go of the arrow and it soared through the air, landing into the hill, right where Legolas's shot had landed.

"wow, you're very good already," he said.

"Well, I've kind of practiced a lot back at home out of boredom.

"You have your own set?"

"Yes, but sadly not here with me."

"It's OK, you can use mine."

"Thank you Legolas, I really enjoyed the lesson."

"I enjoyed teaching you; now, how about we practice that song?" he said.

"Well OK." We sat side by side in the grass and I sang the song again before teaching him the lyrics verse by verse until Millie and Samantha came to fetch us and we set off again.

Soon, night fell and we had to find a place to stop and rest and eat, can't forget the eating. I'm a teen, don't judge me. We found a grove of trees that provided some shelter from the cold wind and lit a fire. We undid all the blankets from our packs on the Bill the Pony and us girls quickly put on our PJs and boy was it awkward being around all the guys. I positioned myself right smack in the middle of my friends and we were a few inches away from one another, near the fire, wrapped up in the blankets. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep, I was tired but I was kind of restless, however, soon exhaustion overcame me and I fell asleep.

I was standing on what appeared to be a battlefield, or had been, men, horses and orcs lay dead all around me and I was alone. I suddenly begin to run around the battlefield, frantically calling the names of the Fellowship members, and I realized with a jolt that I was carrying Legolas's bow and I wondered why. Suddenly I kicked something, I looked down, a familiar blonde elf lay face down among the debris, blood clotting his hair. I touched him, he felt cold, and I turned him over. His eyes were closed; his face had a cut on his head and a gash down his left cheek and a bit of blood trickled from his lip. I turned him back over, my adrenalin beginning to rise, I couldn't stand to look at him, I found more bodies, Merry, Pippin, Gimli, Boromir, Gandalf, but Frodo and Sam were nowhere and I began to frantically call for Millie and Samantha. Then I found them, lying, with many wounds, dead side by side, they'd been fighting together and they'd died together. I suddenly began to run and yelp frantically, almost hyperventilating, calling for help, but there was no one around. Suddenly, I caught sight of a figure in a black cloak hunched over. "Aragorn?" I walked over and began to tap him and hug him, but I felt a sudden burning sensation, I let go immediately and the figure veered up to its full height, it was a Nazgul, the king Nazgul! I slowly backed away, "You…. are not…. Aragorn….." Suddenly, he lunged at me.

I jerked up swiftly, gasping, breathing hard. I was aching all over and my face was pale. I was in the dark and I began to cry, softly.

"Elizabeth," a soft voice called, "Are you OK?" I glanced up to see Legolas, relieved that he was alive and I threw myself onto him and hugged him, weeping softly now into his chest.

"Elizabeth, whatever is the matter?"

"I had a nightmare, Legolas, a horrible nightmare!" I replied. "You were all dead, Millie and Samantha died side by side, I was alone, Aragorn, Frodo, and Sam were nowhere, then a Nazgul tried to kill me, it was….." I broke out into huge raindrop tears now. He put his arms around me and I sobbed.

He lightly stroked my curly locks, "It's OK, dear Elizabeth, it was just a dream, you're safe and everyone's alive, look around." I took my head out of his chest and peered around, the 10 other Fellowship members were all in a deep sleep. I put my head in his chest again, tears still streaming down my face, though I was not weeping anymore. I looked up at him and wiped my tears away and sniffed, "It was just a dream." I repeated.

"Exactly," he wiped the curls from my face and lightly wiped the tears from my eyes. He hugged me again, "Are you OK now?" he asked.

I sniffed, "Yes," I replied, "I'm alright."

"Good, now it's time we get back to sleep, come, I will carry you to your bed." He lifted me the way a prince would lift a princess (he was a prince after all) and he walked me over to my bed and gently sat me down. I buried under my blankets.

"You OK?"

"Yes, I'll be OK Legolas, I promise."

"Goodnight now, I'm here if you need me."

"Goodnight Legolas." I said. I settled down under the blankets and closed my eyes as I heard his soft footsteps walk away.

_Author's Note: So, what'd ya think? The next chapter will hopefully be up by tomorrow night, I'll try all I can to get it posted, promise._

_ -Luv2Dream1212_

_PS: Oh, and just to make it clear for those of you who are concerned, Elizabeth's nightmare will obviously not come true. _


	11. Chapter 11: Such a Little Thing

CHAPTER 11

SUCH A LITTLE THING

_Hullo! Sorry it took a few days to post this chapter, I've been kind of busy, here it is now, hope ya'll like it._

_-Luv2 Dream1212_

**Millie's POV**

I awoke to bright sunlight shining in through the trees and of course, again, someone attempting to rouse me.

"Millie, it's time for breakfast." Samantha's voice said. I blinked and briefly looked to see the rest of the fellowship sitting around eating_ lembas_ and drinking more of Gandalf's _Mithril. _I changed back into my charcoal pants quickly and put on my boots, attempting to brush out my pillow-head with my fingers. Before I went to my pack and got out a piece of _lembas _from the leaf wrapping and sat down with my friends on a log and began to eat.

"How'd you guys sleep?" asked Samantha.

"I slept fine," I replied, "You?"

"Fine, I guess, I don't really like the cold ground." She replied, "How 'bout you Lizzie?"

We turned to look at her but she was gazing ahead of us, dreamily. We followed her gaze; she was looking directly at Legolas who was talking to Gimli, smiling and sighing.

"Earth to Lizzie," I said, "Hello?" Instantly she snapped back into reality.

"What?"

"How did you sleep?" asked Sam.

"Well, I kind of had a rough night because of a stupid, retarded nightmare, but I guess I slept fine, I start crying and Legolas walks over and asks me if I'm OK, I hugged him and he helped me calm down and carried me to my bed."

"No wonder why she's out of it this morning." said Sam.

"True that." I replied.

Then they turned to look at me, "You know I can't help but notice that you haven't talked to Frodo or Boromir since the quest began." said Liz.

"Very observant, surprisingly, considering you've been off with Legolas every chance you get." I commented with a small grin.

"It's been one day." Liz replied.

Samantha grinned and suppressed a small laugh. "You're right, she hasn't been spending much time talking to them, I mean, yesterday, the two of us were goofing off Sam, Merry, Pippin and Gimli."

"You're right guys, I haven't been talking much to them, I didn't communicate with Frodo at all yesterday and only said like one sentence to Boromir."

"I'm gonna make you talk to Frodo today," said Samantha, "Whether you like it or not."

"-And you'll be talking to Samwise," I said with a grin. Then, Gandalf's call rang out and it was time to set off again.

I don't know how long we'd been traveling for, hours maybe, even days and I spent most of it staring ahead of me, thinking, and gazing at Frodo.

Soon Samantha gave me a tap on the shoulder, "Now's your chance Millie," she said.

"Have fun in the back with Sam then." I said touching her on the shoulder before I headed in front with Frodo. Gandalf was a good few feet ahead of us, so he wouldn't linger around us or listen in on our conversation, I'm not trying to sound rude, FYI, cause I am not a mean person, I just, oh never mind. I glanced back to see that the three of us had split up, Sam and Sam were in the back, talking, Samantha walking old Bill, and Elizabeth was behind me talking to Legolas.

I gently tapped Frodo and he turned and looked at me. "So, how are you holding up?"

"What do you mean, oh yes, with the whole Ring-Bearer matter, fine I guess, how about you, how are you holding up?"

"Fine, I often think about my family and friends back home, and I haven't really talked to you much, you seemed kind of busy with this whole thing."

"Well, I'm not, I'm just kind of lonely, no one really talks to me, save for Gandalf and sometimes Aragorn, other than that, no one else really. Sorry if you actually thought I was too caught up in this quest for you to talk to me, I'm always open for you to talk to me."

"Same with me," I replied. We soon engaged in a lively conversation all morning until it was time for lunch. I'd made Frodo laugh a few times and he made me laugh too.

I sat on a rock next to Frodo and Samwise and my three friends watching as Boromir attempted to teach Merry and Pippin how to use their swords.

"Very good," said Boromir when the two had mastered another skill. Then Boromir began to mock fight with Pippin,

"Move your feet," instructed Aragorn.

"You did good Pippin," said Merry.

"Thanks," replied the younger hobbit. The three began the mock battle again until Boromir accidentally smacked Pippin's hand with the blade of the sword, Pippin dropped the sword.

"Oww!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry," said Boromir. Pippin responded by kicking him in the shin.

"Oww!" he yelped. Then Merry smacked him with his sword.

"Get him!" he said to Pippin. The two tackled him to the ground.

"For the Shire!" said Merry and they began to tickle his chest, all three laughing. I saw Aragorn smile and the three of us began to laugh and even Frodo managed to suppress a small chuckle.

"Alright, that's enough." Said Aragorn walking over and grabbing the back of their shirt collars, the two hobbits responded by tripping him and he fell over. Suddenly, we heard cawing overhead and we looked up.

"Spies of Sauron," said Gandalf, "Quick, hide!"

Everyone darted under rocks and little gullies until the whole fellowship was hidden from view, we waited there until we were positive all the spies were gone and set off again.

_Several Days Later….._

The icy wind roared in my ears and the cold snow blew around me. It was quite deep and hard to walk in and I could tell the hobbits were struggling. Frodo lost his footing and tumbled down the hill; Aragorn raced to his side and helped him up. Suddenly Frodo touched his chest where the ring chain was supposed to be. Then, we looked to see Boromir pick up the chain and looked at the ring. Everyone fell silent and turned to look at him.

"Boromir….." said Aragorn.

Boromir said nothing to Aragorn and he began, ""It's a strange thing we should suffer so much fear and doubt, over such a small thing... such a small thing..."

"Boromir," Aragorn snapped, "Give the Ring to Frodo."

Boromir looked at Aragorn, "As you wish." He walked over to Frodo and held out the Ring, "I care not." Frodo jerked the Ring from Boromir's grip. Boromir smiled and chuckled, ruffling Frodo's hair roughly before walking ahead. I looked to see Aragorn take his hand from the handle of his sword.


	12. Chapter 12: The Gates of Moria

CHAPTER 12

THE GATES OF MORIA

DISCLAIMER: THE DAOLOGUE FROM THE ORIGINAL MOVIE IS NOT MINE!

**Samantha's POV**

It was almost dark, the 12 members of the Fellowship were trudging through the deep snow and I kept tripping, I'm not clumsy, it's just, I hate walking in the snow; I love rain, but not snow. Snow was blowing around us and I kept getting icy spray in my face, despite the fact I kept walking with my head deep inside my hood.

*Cough, cough* "Oomph, bloody fudging he*l, son of a bi**h!"

"Elizabeth!" yelped Millie. I looked ahead of me, Elizabeth had fallen in the snow, and she was cursing, her words muffled by it. Aragorn helped her up but she replied by jerking up and shaking herself off, "Don't you dare touch me!" she said.

I groaned, "Excuse her." I said, shooting her a glare, "She didn't mean that, did you Elizabeth?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever, I just don't like snow."

"Apologize to Aragorn."

"Oh fine," she turned, "I'm sorry." She said, then turned, "Can I be done now?"

I rolled my eyes.

It wasn't long before we found Aragorn carrying all four hobbits. "Need help there?" asked Millie, "Give me one, don't worry, I won't drop him, just give me one." Aragorn looked uncertain but let her carry Pippin.

"I'll carry one." I said. He raised an eyebrow.

"Look Ari," said Liz, "This chic's stronger than she looks."

"Well, alright, anyway, I dare not argue with you anyway." He let me carry Sam and walk the pony. Not to toot my own horn, but, I'm pretty strong. He let Elizabeth carry Merry and left Frodo for himself, oh, and not to mention Gimli was perched on the pony amongst the luggage. We slugged through the violent snow, it was kind of difficult carrying Sam but I did, why, because I'm awesome. As we were walking I could've sworn I heard, through all the wind and snow, a faint voice, but I couldn't make out words, I just heard the voice, or I thought I did anyway. I looked to see that Legolas had craned his neck and was listening, _"There is a foul voice on the air." _

Gandalf looked around anxiously and shouted, "IT'S SARUMAN!"

Then there was a violent noise that sounded much like the thunder, I looked up and rocks began to crash toward us, we darted out of the way as best we could.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" exclaimed Aragorn. "Gandalf, we must turn back."

The wizard turned toward him," No," he replied, shaking his head. Then with lots of strength he began to climb up onto a sort of hill and stood at the front of mountain and replied to Saruman's voice, they began to battle back on forth with their voices. Then, Saruman's voice began to grow seemingly stronger and a lightning bolt struck the top of the mountain and rocks and snow began to fall, everyone backed up as far as they could against the side as the snow fell onto us and we were buried.

I lurched my head out of snow, with Sam perched on my back in a sort of piggy-back ride form and climbed out; I helped the remainder of the fellowship out of the snow.

"Everyone alright?" asked Millie.

"Yes, except for the fact now I'm cold and wet and can't feel my butt!" replied Elizabeth.

"It's not that bad." replied Millie. Lizzie just snorted.

Then Boromir said, "We must get off the mountain! Make for the gap of Rohan and take the West road to my city."

Aragorn replied, "The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard."

"We cannot pass over the mountain. Let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria" said Gimli.

Gandalf seemed concerned at the mention of Moria.

"We will let the Ring Bearer decide, Frodo?"

"We will go through the mines." Frodo replied.

"So be it," said Gandalf, "Come along everyone, make haste." With that, our group headed on.

**Millie's POV**

It was dark when we finally arrived at some sort of clearing ahead of us, a rock wall that seemed like a dead end.

"Moria." Said Gimli.

"Itidin...it mirrors only starlight and moonlight." Said Gandalf.

"What now?" asked Elizabeth, "Btw, I don't see anything."

Aragorn turned to her, "Must you always speak what's on your mind?"

"I will slap you." She replied.

"Elizabeth," I said, "Calm your face." She glared at Aragorn but listened to my words.

"-In other words," said Gandalf, "You can only see the door in the dark; it appears when starlight and moonlight shines upon it." We looked at the "door", slowly the outline appeared followed by writing in a foreign language. Gandalf walked over to the door.

"It reads, the Door of Durin, Lord of Moria "speak "friend" and enter."

"What does that mean?" asked Merry.

"Simple, if you are a friend, speak the password and you can enter."

"Sounds easy enough," said Liz.

"Nothing your small brain can't handle?" I asked, and then I held out my hand, "JK, JK."

"You better be." replied Liz.

Gandalf rose his arms, "_Annon edhellen, edro hi ammen_!" Suddenly, a strong wind wafted and Frodo and the three of us shivered, however the door stayed firmly closed. Gandalf, seeming annoyed kept mumbling all sorts of crazy things but the door didn't budge.

"It's cold." said Elizabeth.

"-And I thought Legolas was Captain Obvious." mumbled Aragorn.

"What?" asked Legolas.

"Nothing," Aragorn replied, then he turned to Samwise and began to unsaddle the pony, "These minds are no place for an animal, even old and brave Bill."

Sam patted the little horse, "Goodbye Bill." Aragorn shooed him, trying to reassure Sam that he would be OK.

Suddenly there was a splash and a felt a little bit of water mist on my face. I looked, Merry and Pippin were throwing stones in the water. Pippin raised his arm to toss in another rock but Aragorn grabbed his wrist, "Do not disturb the water." I saw Aragorn watch as the ripples began to grow and exchange glances with Boromir, his hand crept toward his sword and my two friends and I rested our hands on our own swords looking nervously at the black water.

"Arrrrrg!" Gandalf exclaimed. "This door is impossible!" He sat down next to Frodo, giving up. Frodo got up and walked over to the door, reading the markings. Then, I saw a smile creep across his face, the first time in a while. I grinned, seeing him smile made me less tense and nervous.

"It's a riddle," he said, "what's the Elvish word for friend?"

"Mellon." said Gandalf. Suddenly, the two sides of the door parted leading into a dark endless-like pathway with winding staircases leading deeper into the mountain. I took a deep breath as we entered.

"Here I go." I said.


	13. Chapter 13: The Watcher of Moria

CHAPTER 13

THE WATCHER OF MORIA

DISCLAIMER: DIALOGUE FROM THE FILM IS NOT MINE!

**Millie's POV**

"So master elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin...and they call this a Mine... a mine!" said Gimli to Legolas.

"It's dark in here." said Elizabeth.

"No duh." Said Samantha.

"Well if it isn't Princess Obvious speaking her mind again." Aragorn put it.

"Do you want me to-" Suddenly, Gandalf's staff lit a dim light through the chamber, I looked around in horror, skeletons of dwarves were scattered about, probably from some old battle. Elizabeth shuttered, "Eww."

"This is not a mine," said Boromir, "It's a tomb."

"No, no, no!" Gimli said as Legolas pulled a black-feathered arrow from a skull.

"Orcs." He reported.

Everyone began to slowly back away toward the entrance.

"You're uncomfortably close to me Aragorn." said Elizabeth. Samantha sighed and hid her face in the palm of her hand shaking her head, "Really, Liz, we've more important things to worry about."

Suddenly there was a yelp behind me, we jerked around, Frodo was being dragged away by his ankle by a tentacle toward the dark water. Aragorn and Boromir ran out through the doorway, their swords out followed by me. I ignored my friends' pleas and followed Aragorn and Boromir out toward the lake. Aragorn severed the tentacle that was holding Frodo and dragged him to safety, leaving Boromir and I to sever the remaining tentacles, but instantly, a ton more tentacles excited the water, and once again, grabbed Frodo. I kept lashing out at the tentacles until I felt something wrap tightly around my ankle and it burned, I let out a scream as I was pulled from the ground, hanging upside down in the tentacle's grasp.

"Millie!" screamed Samantha and Lizzie, they tried to help out but Gandalf held them back with one arm tightly around each of their middles.

God, I was scared. I caught sight of Frodo in the grasp of a tentacle that I could just reach. I got a burst of strength (not confidence) and I began to lash at the tentacle until it was severed completely and it began to fall, still wrapped around Frodo's ankle. I grabbed Frodo's wrist with my spare hand. "Hold on!" I said and started to lash out at the tentacle, the creature roared and threw us through the air, Frodo wrapped his arms around my neck and we held on to each other tightly so neither of us would hit the ground before the other and landed into Boromir's outstretched arms, Frodo on top of me, looking directly into my eyes, both of us trying to catch our breath, _Well this is kind of awkward. _I thought.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf ordered.

"Legolas!" Boromir exclaimed. The elf shot an arrow at the creature's head, giving us a second to escape into the mine with Frodo and I slung over both of Boromir's shoulders, one on the left, and one on the right. I slumped my chin in my hand dangling my sword lazily. Boromir set us down and we slowly backed farther into the mines as the tentacles wrapped around the doors and ripped them apart followed by a pile of large boulders blocking the entrance completely leaving us in darkness for a bit until Gandalf's staff dimly lit the chamber. As soon as the light lit the chamber I backed up against one of the walls and set my hand on the middle of my chest, closing my eyes and breathing hard.

"Are you OK lady Millie?" asked Pippin. I opened my eyes; the other 11 members were crowding me with concerned looks on their faces.

"I'm fine," I replied, "That was just really terrifying."

"Everyone was pretty scared." said Gimli.

"I know, but I'm just glad everyone's OK."

"So am I." said Gandalf.

"You were really brave out there Millie." said Frodo, "Saving me from that-that thing."

I smiled, "Hey, that's why all of you were smart to bring three girls along." I said.

Frodo smiled, "Thank you Millie."

"We now have only one choice...we must face the long dark road of Moria. Be on your guard...there are older and fouler things than the Orcs in places like this." said Gandalf, changing the subject. With that, we headed further into the mine until we found a clearing with no dwarf skeletons anywhere and decided we'd camp there for the night.

When we'd all settled down Elizabeth said to me, "Everyone seems so uneasy, don't they Sam?"

"Yeah," she replied. "I agree."

"You know, you're right." I said, "They're all really uneasy, and poor little Frodo seems most uneasy of them all."

"I wish we could help them feel better." said Elizabeth.

We were silent for a moment, "I got it," I said, "We'll sing for them."

"-But, we hardly know them." said Elizabeth.

"Oh c'mon, you sing all the time." I said, "Heck, you sang to them earlier, by yourself, I might add."

"Oh, fine, but what should we sing?"

"I've got it," I said, "Hallelujah."

"What?" Liz raised an eyebrow.

"Hallelujah, y'know, the song from Shrek?" I said.

"Oh, that Hallelujah. Works for me, Sam?"

"Sure."

We went over and sat by the hobbits and with that, we began.

_LIZ: I've heard there was a secret chord_

_That David played, and it pleased the Lord_

_But you don't really care for music, do you?_

_MILL: It goes like this_

_The fourth, the fifth_

_The minor fall, the major lift_

_The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

_ALL: Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

SAM: _Your faith was strong but you needed proof_

_You saw her bathing on the roof_

_Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you_

LIZ: _She tied you to a kitchen chair_

_She broke your throne, and she cut your hair_

_And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

ALL: _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

MILL:_ Maybe I have been here before_

_I know this room, I've walked this floor_

_I used to live alone before I knew you_

SAM: _I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

_Love is not a victory march_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

ALL: _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

LIZ: _There was a time you let me know_

_What's real and going on below_

_But now you never show it to me, do you?_

MILL: _And remember when I moved in you?_

_The holy dark was moving to_

_And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

ALL: _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

SAM: _Maybe there's a god above_

_And all I ever learned from love_

_Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you_

LIZ: _And it's not a cry you can hear at night,_

_It's not somebody who's seen the light_

_It's cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

ALL: _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

I felt 2 little heads lean against me and looked down to see Frodo looking up at me with his piercing blue eyes on one side of me and Pippin on the other side.

"That was lovely Millie, I didn't know you had such a beautiful voice." said Frodo.

"Really, you really think that?"

"Of course I do."

"It's not that good." I said.

"It's perfect." He replied.

I smiled. _Maybe he's right._ I thought.


	14. Chapter 14: The Battle in Balin's Tomb

CHAPTER 14

THE BATTLE IN BALIN'S TOMB

_AN: Before I begin this chapter, I'd like to wish a happy birthday to a few people; Elijah Wood, denaliluvsag (Nali) (one of my viewers), my aunt, and finally, a happy belated birthday to Orlando Bloom. _

**Elizabeth's POV**

When I woke up, I wasn't exactly sure if it was morning or not, being inside this mine/tomb, or whatever it was, it was too dark to tell, but I figured it was probably day time though, or else I'd still be asleep. I thought I was the first one up, however, soon, everyone else awoke and we continued our long trek through the Mines, beginning our first full-day walk. I didn't know why, but being in this mine made me all jumpy and jittery, truth be told, I wasn't at all thrilled about being here, in fact, I was actually kind of scared. It wasn't long before we passed under a large arched doorway into blackness. Gandalf tapped his staff, "Nothing a little bit more light can't fix." He said. Instantly, like a bolt of lightning, a huge burst of light filled the chamber and shadows scattered and disappeared. I felt a little frightened_, Just rats. _I thought to myself.

"Behold the great realm of Dwarrowdelf." Said Gandalf. I looked up in awe at the tall ceiling above my head. Around us, it was held up by many pillars of stone and in front of us stood a long empty hall. It was pretty impressive.

"Dwarves are quite the craftsmen Gimli." I said.

"Only the best." He replied with a prideful smile. However, when I looked ahead of us, I saw that a great wooden door had been smashed, black-feathered were embedded in the shards and two orc skeletons lay at the doorway. At that moment, Gimli rushed ahead into another chamber.

"Gimli!" exclaimed Gandalf. We all followed him into the chamber, we saw him kneeling in front of a stone slab. His head was bowed and his hands clasped together. The chamber was lit by a hole in the ceiling, which sunlight streamed through. Skeletons of Dwarves and Orcs were piled high and in one of the corners, stood a well.

"No, no, no!" Gimli said and began to sob.

Gandalf handed Pippin his staff and pointed hat and looked at the inscription on the stone slab and read it softly: "Here lies Balin, Son of Fudin, Lord of Moria. He is dead then, just as I feared." Gandalf finished solemnly. He then picked up and old rotting book that looked as if it'd been stabbed and it was covered in what appeared to be dried blood. (Eww.) He opened the cover, the pages cracking and falling away.

"We shouldn't stay here," I whispered to Legolas, "It's a bad idea."

"I agree." He replied.

Suddenly, Gandalf began to read the writing,

_ "They have taken the Bridge and the second hall: we have barred the_

_gates...but cannot hold them for long...the ground shakes...drums in the_

_deep...we cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. Will no one save us? They_

_ are coming."_

I saw Pippin back up nervously against the well, right into the skeleton of some solider and sent it tumbling down the well, I cringed and plugged my ears at the tumbling echoed loudly. Millie reached out and grabbed hold of Pippin's arm to stop him from falling in as well.

"Fool of a Took!" said Gandalf angrily, "Might as well throw yourself in too and rid us of your stupidity!" My two friends and I looked at Gandalf in surprise and then at Pippin, the little hobbit looked embarrassed, scared; as if her were about to cry.

He looked up at Millie for sympathy, "I'm sorry," he said in a very soft voice. She gently touched his shoulder, "It's alright little guy, it was an accident." Everyone fell silent until;

_Boom, boom, boom. Boom, boom, boom. BOOM, BOOM, BOOM! _

"It's the drums of the deep!" Millie said in alarm.

Horns began to blow and we heard a rhythmic stomping.

Frodo drew _Sting _from its scabbard, it was glowing blue.

"ORCS!" yelped Legolas.

At once, Aragorn began barking orders at the hobbits, "Stay close to Gandalf, as for you three-" he indicated us, "Don't get yourselves slaughtered." I nodded and helped him and Boromir close and barricade the door. Legolas began to shoot arrows through the holes in the door, followed by the shrieks of the orcs. Suddenly, Boromir's eyes widened with alarm,

"They have a cave troll!" he yelped.

"Let them come!" said Gimli, we all turned to look at him, he was standing on top of Balin's stone slab holding two rusty axes, "There is still one dwarf still alive in Moria!"

Us fighters backed away from the door standing in front of the stone slab and drew out our weapons.

Then, the door broke into shards and in stormed the orcs.

_Crap. _I thought. We all lunged at the orcs and the troll. I began to kill orcs left and right, I stabbed them, decapitated them, combatted with them, they were ugly and stupid if you ask me. The 5 of us holding swords rushed into the mess, leaving Legolas shooting arrows at them, and Gimli slashing them with axes, and Gandalf joined in with us. However, the orcs kept coming, that is, until we heard violent stomping and in through the entrance, stormed a huge cave troll, knocking down everyone in his path.

Then suddenly, "FRODO!" screamed a voice.

"MILLIE, MILLIE!" I turned my head and looked; the troll was dragging Frodo away.

"Not on my watch!" Millie said boldly, "Oi! You big bully!" she called.

"Millie what are you doing!" Samantha exclaimed. Millie ran over and began to fight the troll, she stabbed him in the chest with a spear from the ground but it did not pierce his thick hide, the troll lashed out his arm and knocked her aside, where she fell unconscious. Frodo ran to her side and faced the troll but he quickly responded my thrusting him with a spear that knocked him against the wall. The hobbits and Samantha and I responded by jumping onto the ugly thing. Legolas shot the troll in the head and he collapsed with a bang. Millie got up and slowly crawled over to Frodo, the rest of us gathering around him nervously.

"Oh no…." Aragorn said. Millie turned him over and he began to cough.

"He's alive!" said Samwise with glee.

"I'm alright, I'm not hurt." said Frodo.

"You should be dead," said Aragorn, "That spear would've killed a wild boar."

"There's more to this hobbit than meets the eye." said Gandalf with that twinkle in his eye.

Frodo pulled back his shirt to reveal the _Mithril_.

"Mithril!"said Gimli, "You are full of surprises."

Boom, boom, boom. BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!

"To the bridge of Khazad-dum!" exclaimed Gandalf.


	15. Chapter 15: The Bridge of Khazad-dum

CHAPTER 15

THE BRIDGE OF KHAZAD-DUM

**Millie's POV **

"To the bridge of Khazad-dum!" exclaimed Gandalf. My two friends and I slung the hobbits over our shoulders, I took two; Frodo and Pippin, Elizabeth again, took Merry, and Samantha took Sam. Our group put Gimli right smack in the middle of all of us and we began to run back towards the Dwarrowdelf chamber.

"This way!" Gandalf led us toward a distance door and we ran through it, the orcs behind us. Suddenly, a huge thundering roar echoed throughout the walls and flames danced across the hallway. The orcs shrieked in horror and ran off, melting into the shadows.

"What is this new devilry?" asked Boromir.

Then, a huge shadow, surrounded by flame fell across the halls, the ground shook, like a rumble of great thunder before a coming earthquake or storm and we heard and unnatural sound in the distance.

"The Balrog," answered Gandalf, "A demon of the ancient world, this foe is beyond any of you, run quickly!" he ordered.

At that moment, the Balrog arose from the shadows of a chasm, a flaming 40-foot man-beast. In one of his hands he carried a long blade and in the other, a whip glowing bright yellow with many tongs.

"I'm not fighting this guy." Said Elizabeth.

Aragorn led us to the top of a winding stairway, Gandalf following behind, leaning heavily on his staff as though he was struggling; Aragorn looked at him in concern.

"Lead them on Aragorn, the bridge is near." Gandalf said. "Do as I say, swords are no use here, hurry!" He made sure all of us were ahead of him and crossed a wide gap. Legolas jumped across the chasm and turned back to us. I took a deep breath, and with a fast sprint, I jumped across the bridge with both hobbits, I knew I had to get Frodo on the other side quickly. Legolas caught me and helped me steady myself. Next, went Elizabeth, Samantha, and Boromir. Aragorn made to throw Gimli.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf!" he exclaimed. He made for a leap and barely missed, Leoglas reached out and grabbed ahold of his beard.

"No, not the beard!"

Finally Aragorn came and then Gandalf.

"Fly!" yelped the wizard. All twelve of us raced across the puzzling bridge without holding on to any kind of railing; however, Gandalf paused in the middle of the bridge, awaiting the enemy. Gandalf faced him, sword in one hand, staff in the other, Frodo stared at him in horror.

"You cannot pass." said Gandalf.

"Gandalf!" exclaimed Frodo.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun." Gandalf yelled. The Balrog put one foot on the bridge, drawing to his full height, wings spread all the way from wall to wall.

"Go back to Shadow!" the wizard yelled.

The Balrog slashed his flaming sword, Gandalf blocked it, filling the air with a loud clang and the Balrog's sword shattered into little molten shards.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Gandalf raised his voice to its full volume, it echoed through the walls and he slammed his staff down, there was a bright white blinding light and the staff shattered. The bridge broke right where the Balrog was standing and he began to fall. Relief flooded all our faces, Gandalf stood trembling at the tip of the bridge that was left and turned around, heading back toward us, suddenly the Balrog's whip lashed out and wrapped around Gandalf's knees, dragging him toward the edge of the bridge. Gandalf just managed to grab the edge of it.

At that moment, Frodo screamed, "Gandalf!"

"Fly, you fools." Gandalf let go of the edge and followed the Balrog into the abyss.

"NO!" screamed Frodo. Boromir scooped him up and we headed from the bridge, away from the terrible sight. I followed everyone out of the mines, hiding my face.

We stumbled out into the light of day and Samwise, Merry and Pippin, Merry cradling Pip, all three of them sobbing. Boromir was keeping Gimli from going back inside and Legolas looked near crying. I wasn't the type of person, who cries in front of people, but I was in a horrible state, we all were, I'd never seen anyone die before, only in movies, and it was so shocking to me to actually witness this. Elizabeth sat on the edge of a bank, her feet touching icy water and buried her face in her knees, her arms folded over, sobbing softly. There were tears streaming down Samantha's face and I fell to the ground completely, face down, my face buried in my arms, sobbing.

"Legolas, get them up." Said Aragorn.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" angrily retorted Boromir.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up."

I felt someone bend down next to me and gently touch my shoulder and give me a slight little pull form the ground, "C'mon lass." Boromir's voice was full of pain. I sniffed and slowly got up wiping my tears away, which was useless because they wouldn't stop coming down. Boromir put his arm around my shoulder leading me, with my head down. Legolas was doing the same with Elizabeth. Once everyone was up, we headed on, tears still streaming from my face.


	16. Chapter 16: Lothlorien

CHAPTER 16

LOTHLORIEN

**Samantha's POV**

"Stay close, young hobbits, you too young ladies" Gimli said as we made our way into a beautiful woodland area, "They say a great sorceress lives here. A witch of terrible power, all who look upon her fall under her spell...and are never seen again."

"That doesn't sound very nice." said Elizabeth.

"I hate to correct you Gimli, but she's not bad at all." I said.

"What do you know about her?"

"Trust me on this, Master Dwarf."

Gimli was silent for a moment, and then said, "Well here's a dwarf she won't trap so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox."

Suddenly, our party was stopped short and arrows were pointed at us from all sides and elves stood all around us.

"Oh sh*t," I muttered under my breath, "why is our dwarf such a loud-mouth?"

Legolas drew out his bow in response but Aragorn held out his hand to signal peace, the leader, Haldir stepped forward. "The dwarf talks so loud, we could've shot him in the dark."

Then Haldir turned to Legolas, "_Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion." _(Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil)

_"Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien." _(Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lórien.)Legolas replied.

_"A, Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen." _(Oh, Aragorn of the Dúnedain, you are known to us.) Haldir said to Aragorn.

Aragorn bowed, "Haldir."

"So much for the legendary courtesy of Elves, speak in a language we can all understand." said Gimli.

"We've not had any dealings with dwarves since the Dark Days."

"And do you know what a dwarf says to that? _Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!" _(I spit upon your grave.) Gimli replied hastily.

"Hey!" exclaimed Elizabeth, "I don't know what you said, but it sounded rude."

"It indeed was not meant to be nice. Gimli, that was uncalled for."

The dwarf snorted and crossed his arms.

Haldir turned to Frodo, Millie stood close to the hobbit's side and mad-dogged him, as if saying "Watch what you say," or "Don't hurt Frodo or I will break you."

"Umm…..OK, I'm just not going to say anything because I am frightened by that girl, "Come along now, we will lead you into Lorien, just tell your friend to stop looking at me like that."

"Smart Elf." said Millie to him with a grin before the party led us on.

**Elizabeth's POV **

The elves led us through a winding stairway around what appeared to be a large trunk into a huge copse of trees which were beautiful, into a crystal like palace. We found ourselves standing at the bottom of the stairs leading to the top of an archway. Two figures came down, an Elven woman with long golden hair and a long white elven dress and headpiece and her husband, an elven Man in pale grey robes with long gold hair in the classic elven hairstyle; they were the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn.

For the longest time, no one said anything, the 11 members of the fellowship remained silent in some sort of daze at the Lord and the Lady, at the sight of them, there's nothing to describe them but one word; beautiful, it may have sounded weird to the ear, considering that one of them was a male, however, the word seemed very proper; beautiful, they were like angels, sent straight from the Lord Himself. I could scarcely look into the eyes of Galadriel, her gaze burned into me and I could feel her hearing all I thought.

_The fellowship is beginning to break, and so will even the strongest of the bonds. _Her voice said. At that moment, I looked down and closed my eyes, I knew exactly what she meant.

Then Celeborn began, "11 of you stand here now, but 12 there were, tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him."

"He has fallen into Shadow." said the Lady. No one said anything more; we were given shelter and food and took our leave from the presence of the Elven rulers.

I was unusually jumpy and jittery after we had departed to our camp. I paced around, my head down, staring at my bare feet, thinking; all about what the lady had told me. I was so lost in my thoughts that I tripped, "Whoa, oomph!" I fell on my face in the leaves. I lifted my face from the floor, my arms folded over one another, Legolas was standing over me.

"Umm…." He was trying not to laugh, what a sweetheart, "Are you…..ok?"

"Well, considering I just fell on my face and became the laughing stock of the whole fellowship.

"You're not the laughing stock of the fellowship."

"Umm, yeah she is." said Boromir.

"Bad time Boromir." Said Legolas, "C'mon, let me help you," he extended a hand and I got up. I dusted my shirt, spit the leaves out of my mouth and removed more from my hair. He walked me over to his tent he was going to share with Gimli and invited me inside. I went inside, it was empty.

"Where's Gimli?" I asked.

"Out somewhere, you know, being a dwarf." Legolas replied.

I smiled, "Yeah, of course."

"Are you alright Lizzie, you seem kind of out of it, you seem worried, like, like you're worried about something."

"Oh, it's nothing." I answered.

"What is it Lizzie?"

"Well….it's, it's the Lady Galadriel, she told me something that kind of frightened me…. She said….. _The fellowship is beginning to break, and so will even the strongest of the bonds. _I think she's telling me that, the fellowship will break and I'm going to lose my friends."

"Oh Elizabeth, you're not going to lose them, I'm nearly positive."

"No, not like that, but, I mean like, we're gonna go separate ways." There was a block of silence "I'll be back." I said. I left the tent, coming back with Samantha's android and plugged in my iPod to it and put on "Hero" by Mariah Carey. I sat next to Legolas and leaned against him; one of his arms around me and took his other hand and began to sing softly.

_Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm _

_There's a hero_

_If you look inside your heart_

_You don't have to be afraid_

_Of what you are_

_There's an answer_

_If you reach into your soul_

_And the sorrow that you know_

_Will melt away_

_[Chorus:]_

_And then a hero comes along_

_With the strength to carry on_

_And you cast your fears aside_

_And you know you can survive_

_So when you feel like hope is gone_

_Look inside you and be strong_

_And you'll finally see the truth_

_That a hero lies in you_

_It's a long road_

_When you face the world alone_

_No one reaches out a hand_

_For you to hold_

_You can find love_

_If you search within yourself_

_And the emptiness you felt_

_Will disappear_

_[Chorus]_

_The Lord knows_

_Dreams are hard to follow_

_But don't let anyone_

_Tear them away_

_Hold on_

_There will be tomorrow_

_In time_

_You'll find the way_

_[Chorus] _

"I listen to this whenever I feel sad, it makes me feel better." I explained during the song.

"It's beautiful."

We sat there and listened for a while until the last chorus came on, then Legolas turned to me and leaned over and kissed me.


	17. Chapter 17: The Fellowship Breaks

CHAPTER 17

THE BREAKING OF THE FELLOWSHIP

**AN: here's the final part of the 1st book, enjoy :) **

**Millie's POV**

I don't know exactly how long our group stayed in Lothlorien, but when it was time to depart, I felt like I was leaving home, again. We were given boats and gifts, I and my friends were given gilded leaf necklaces. Each necklace had a gold leaf strung on a silver chain, none of the three leaves being the same. The lady had said that the leaves would protect us. Every person got a gift, Leoglas receive a Galadrim bow, Gimli was given three of the lady's golden hairs, Sam got elven rope and Frodo received the light of Earendil.

We were arrange in the boats this way; Aragorn, Frodo, and Sam in one, Boromir, Merry and Pippin in the next, Legolas and Gimli in another and the three of us in one. Apparently, the three of us needed a rowing lesson, yeah, we sort of failed, so, in the end, we all had to be split up, Elizabeth went with Legolas and Gimli, I went with Boromir, Merry, and Pippin and Samantha went with Aragorn, Frodo, and Sam. We rode down the great river in silence, no one was in much of a conversation mood after leaving Lorien, but what could we do? We had a quest to be done. Our boats past into the Great River the three elven crafts carried us on, south, if you care about direction. The green trees slowly became a brown and withered barren wasteland. It wasn't long before we paddled ourselves to shore and made camp to settle down in for the night. We leapt out of the boats, making them clamber on the floor.

"We cross the lake at nightfall, hide the boats and continue on foot, approaching Mordor from the north." Said Aragorn.

"Oh, yes, just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks. And after that gets even better... festering, stinking marshland, far as the eye can see." Gimli said gloomily.

"That is our rode, now I suggest you all get some sleep to recover your strength." Said Aragorn.

"Recover my…" Gimli began. Samantha set a hand on his shoulder. "Oh fine."

Then Legolas turned to Aragorn, "We should leave now, a shadow and a threat has been growing in the mind, something is near, I can feel it." said the Elf.

Aragorn looked at him with deep understanding,

"Where's Frodo?" asked Merry. I snapped my head around, Frodo was nowhere to be found, neither was Boromir. Everyone began to frantically search for them, calling their names. I stood, confused for a few seconds, before I joined in on the search. I disappeared through the wood by myself, it was dangerous, but I had to find them.

"Frodo? Boromir? Where are you, Frodo? Boromir?" I called. I kept calling their names. That was when I stumbled upon a clearing. Frodo was lying below a great chair, groaning, as though he'd fallen off. "Frodo!" I exclaimed. I extended my hand to help him up, but he backed away, I was shocked by the movement.

"Frodo, it's me. It's Millie." I said.

"Millie?"

"Yes, it's me." I extended a hand to help him up, he took it and got up. "It's taken Boromir!" his voice was hurt and shocked. I got to my knees and hugged him, "I know," I said softly, to inaudible for him to hear. He looked at me, his face wrenched with sadness.

"I don't want to leave Millie." He said, "But what other choice do I have?"

I closed my eyes and sighed, "Sometimes we have to make hard choices," I said, I looked into his saddened eyes, "I would've gone with you, all the way to the end."

"I know Millie, so would've Aragorn and everyone else." He said, "But I do not wish for anyone to share my fate, especially not you. Tell Aragorn to look after the others, especially Sam, he won't understand."

"I will."

"-Tell Boromir, that we will part in friendship." He added. I threw my arms around him and gave him another hug. "Goodbye my love." I said. Frodo said nothing, but stared intently into my tearing eyes. In a swift movement, he kissed me again, for a long time, it would've been longer but I heard noise. I tore my face from his and got up to my full height, drawing my sword. "Go Frodo!" I exclaimed. Frodo slowly pulled sting from its scabbard, it was glowing blue.

"Run!" I yelped before taking off back toward the camp. I ran so fast that my hair got burrs in it and sharp branches tore my skin and clothes. I stumbled in the camp, much to the surprise of the others. "Orcs!" I exclaimed, "Headed this way!" everyone took off through the trees. Soon, though, I realized that Samwise broke from the group and headed off, going to look for Frodo. For a moment, I debated with myself, until I grabbed Samantha, "I'm going with Sam." I said.

"What?" she replied, "What do you mean?"

"I made a promise that I would protect the hobbits, and that's just what I'm going to do." I said.

"I'm going with you!"

"No!" She looked at me with a puzzled face.

"No Sam, I'm going to need you to help explain this to Elizabeth, and save Boromir, and I don't want to risk anything, stay here for me." My eyes were stained with tears.

There was silence when Sam said, "OK, I'll stay. Your leaving is gonna destroy part of Lizzie's heart, and she'll need a strong rest of it to help her through this. Well….good luck." A tear slipped down her face.

"Diddo." I replied through tears. We hugged for a long time before she stormed off after the rest of them. I watched her go before following Samwise in the other direction.

**Samantha's POV**

I ran through the undergrowth after the rest of the fellowship and ran into the mass of Uruk-hai and slashed and fought like a madman, decapitating and stabbing any of them who got in my way. I was fighting many things at the same time, anger, sadness, Uruk-hai, and tears were streaming down my face. Suddenly, Boromir's war horn rang out over the fighting. I took off running toward the echoing sound until it stopped.

Sh*t. That was not good. I ran until at last I found him, he was fighting Lurtz, the strong and powerful leader, trying to protect Merry and Pippin who were cowering in a corner, and he had taken and arrow! I picked up the horn and blew into it, a long, loud note before I threw it on the ground and began to fight the Uruk-hai. There were a lot of them and I was losing steam. That was when Liz appeared.

"Samantha?"

"Don't talk, get Boromir out of here!"

"But-"

_Whoosh. _

"Great, he just took another arrow; get him out of here before he gets himself killed!"

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine, get Boromir!" She did not argue but instead, she slid her hands under Boromir's arms and began to drag him away into hiding while I distracted the Orcs. There were too many. Suddenly, something lashed my arm and another weapon lashed across my cheek. It stung. I was tired. I picked up Boromir' horn and blew another long and ear-wrenching note out of it. Then, while I was distracted the Uruk-hai snatched Merry and Pippin and were gone. "No!" I gasped and fell to the ground, with not a spark of energy left in me. At that moment, Aragorn ran to my aid. He killed the leader and chased off the rest. He scooped me up and ran through the undergrowth, "c'mon you too!" he shouted and Legolas and Gimli followed closely after us. _"I hope Boromir and Elizabeth are OK." _I thought.

**Elizabeth's POV **

I was sheltered in a thickly tangled clearing of brambles and bushes, Boromir lying on the forest floor panting. I loomed over his lying form and took his hand. "OK," I said, "I'm going to get those to arrows out of you, squeeze my hand." I did not wait for him to reply and I yanked the arrows from his chest, followed by fresh streams of blood. I stripped off his tunic, red shirt and mail so his chest was exposed. The wounds were not that big, but they were bleeding quite a bit. I dumped my water onto them and lightly took a cloth over them. I wrapped his chest in bandages and made him drink lots of water.

"You'll be OK Boromir; I'll take care of you." He looked into my eyes before closing his own. For a moment, I thought he was dead, but he was breathing softly and appeared to be in a deep sleep. _I hope he'll survive. _I thought to myself. Suddenly, twigs snapped and I jerked around, behind me stood Legolas, Gimli, Samantha and Aragorn.

"Is he alright?" asked Samantha.

"He's sleeping now." I said, "He should be OK."

"He won't be on his feet for a while though," said Aragorn, "He took two arrows."

Aragorn and Legolas carried a sleeping Boromir to the two boast that were left, two? That can only mean that Frodo had taken the third and that Millie and Samwise were with him. Oh Millie! I felt like weeping.

"C'mon," said Aragorn, "Merry and Pippin are still out there and counting on us to save them; let's go hunt some Orc."

"Aye!" said Gimli. I got in a boat with Legolas and sleeping Boromir, sitting at the front, turned toward Legolas, sitting on the floor with Boromir's head in my lap with Gimli, Samantha , and Ari in the other and we paddled off.

**Millie's POV**

Meanwhile,

"I'm going to Mordor alone!"

"Course you are, but not without me!" said Samwise.

"Or me!" I appeared a few seconds after Sam. Sam got in the water.

"You can't swim!" exclaimed Frodo.

"I won't leave you Mr. Frodo!" said Sam.

"And don't think I will either!" I followed Sam into the water.

The water grew deeper, and Sam vanished underneath the surface. I dove down after him and scooped him up, trying to get us back to the surface, but Sam's weight and my own weighed me down. A hand lashed out and grabbed my wrist and pulled us into the boat, both of us coughing and sputtering.

"I made a promise Mr. Frodo, a promise!" said Sam through tears once he'd recovered, "And I don't break my promises."

"I made a promise too, that I'd protect you little hobbits, and that's just what I'm gonna do!" I said.

Frodo was crying, I was teary-eyed, Sam was crying. "Oh, you guys!" Frodo pulled us both into a hug. All at once, all the emotion that I'd felt since this adventure began- anger, fear, sorrow, love…..all came pouring out of me in the form of huge raindrop tears. They let me cry. They knew it was hard on me. When at last I pulled myself together, I sniffled and forced a weak smile, "Let's go to Mordor." I said, and then I slowly bgan to sing, my voice growing strength slowly….

_If I could fall into the sky_

_Do you think time would pass me by?_

_'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you_

_Tonight…_

AN: Well, what'd you think? You like? Don't worry; part two will be here soon!


End file.
